Apple Tea
by Mixmiu Murli Kenrate
Summary: “Aku mengerti, aku dan dia adalah sedarah. Dan aku juga mengerti, bahwa sesama saudara sedarah tak boleh saling mencintai. Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, akankah Naruto mengerti itu?” SasuNaru, SaiNaru. Chapter 3, is Update! RnR ya! :D
1. My Blue Sky

---_Apple Tea_---

**Pairing:**SasuNaru slight –piiip-Naru . . . (untuk sementara dirahasiakan) XDD

**Disclaimer:**Pak Masashi Kishimoto, Berikan Saia Para Seme!! XD

**Summary:**Percintaan yang Rumit. Aku mencintaimu, Dia mencintaimu. Lalu Siapa yang Kau cintai, Manis? Dan Kau tau, Apple Tea dapat mengubah Rasa Cinta menjadi Benci. "Dan Aku akan mengubah Alibi itu, Apple Tea dapat merubah rasa Benci menjadi Cinta"

**MixMiu: Hola! Every body, I'm Sorry for This fanfic. Coz, Ga ada OC disini. Gomen, Nee . . . X0 *Ditendang para pengaju OC***

**Itachi: Kan Miu-chan sendiri yang membuka Lowongan OC. Kok gak jadi?**

**Jadi gini, Tadinya Apple Tea itu bukan yang ini ceritanya… Saia ganti soalnya. Daaaan, kalo dipakein OC rasanya gak cocok. Gitu. Dan parahnya lagi, Pizza Delivery Saia belon Kelar nihh… T~T **

**Tapi, Makasih ya dah Ripiu fanfic-ku yang gaje itu!! Saia akan berusaha akan membuatnya dengan baik! (^0^)q**

**Ahh… Sudahlah…**

**Kita mulai saja Fanfic-nya… X) *siap-siap kabur dari Para Senpai***

**Dahh ! ! ! XDDDDDD *dikejer-kejer***

**Chap 1: My Blue Sky**

---_Apple Tea---_

Hari ini tampak begitu cerah. Langit seakan tersenyum kepada Dunia. Burung-burung Gereja berterbangan menembus Langit Biru itu. Dan Aku, ingin seperti mereka… Terbang bebas, Menembus Langit cerah nan Biru itu…

"Baka!!"

Dia mendekat ke arahku, Dengan senyuman Riangnya –yang nyaris membuatku ingin menciumnya- dan Rambutnya yang berterbangan tak tentu arah…

Ahh…

Manisnya…

"Kau ini! Tadi Aku mencarimu kesana-kemari! Eh, Ternyata Kau malah disini! Bengong lagi! Sedang apa Kau disini??" Ucapnya bertubi-tubi. Wajah Riang-nya yang barusan hilang dalam sekejap. Berganti dengan Wajah manjanya. Aku suka wajahnya yang Manja itu. Manis sekali.

"Ahh, Kenapa Aku disini ya? Kau tidak melihatku sedang apa, Hm?" Jawabku tersenyum sambil mengacungkan sebuah Buku dan sebuah Pensil mekanik.

"Oh iya… Kebiasaanmu sejak dulu ya? Maaf deh, Baka…" Jawabnya singkat. Kulihat Dia menggaruk-garuk Kepala bagian belakangnya –Yang kuyakini, itu tidak gatal- dan menunjukan cengiran polosnya lagi. Mengapa semua yang Ia lakukan membuatku ingin selalu menciumnya? Pikiran Kotor.

Padahal, Ia baru saja mengucapkan kata **Baka **untukku…

Tapi...

Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa-pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Aku tak akan marah. Malah Sebaliknya, Aku akan selalu tersenyum untuknya. Sampai Dia bosan…

"Duduk"

Dia-pun mengikuti perintahku dengan santai. Kami berdua-pun duduk diatas Rumput yang lembut. Menatap langit dalam diam. Dia sih diam, tapi kalau Aku, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hei, Kau sedang membuat apa sih??"

"Tunggu hasilnya, Nanti Kau juga akan lihat. Ini untukmu kok"

"Tapi-kan, Aku penasaran…"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Pipinya digembungkan, menandakan Ia sebal denganku. Aku meneruskan aktivitasku kembali, sibuk berkutat dengan Note-book ku. Dia kembali diam, dan menatap langit dengan hikmat. Sesekali kutatap mata dan wajahnya dari samping, Begitu indah. Mata Biru-nya bersinar terang bagaikan langit yang ditatapnya kini. Seperti siapapun yang menatap mata itu, akan terhisap kedalamnya, dan tak akan pernah bias kembali dari pesona itu…

Seperti keadaanku kini…

Mata Onyx-ku terus menatapnya lekat. Tak mau berkedip. Akal sehatku sudah hilang sedari tadi. Kumulai dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang masih menatap langit. Kupejamkan mataku, perlahan, bibirku mengecup pipinya. Secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya, Ia terkejut. Kulihat, ada guratan semu Merah dipipi-nya. Blushing.

"Ba..Baka! Kenapa Kau menciumku tiba-tiba sih?!" Bentaknya kesal. Masih terlihat jelas, wajahnya merah bukan kepalang. Bahkan, darah pun kalah.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?" Tanyaku menggodanya. Aku memeluknya dari samping, dan mengecup dahinya. "Mungkin karena Aku terhipnotis oleh Manis-nya wajahmu" Sambungku sambil tersenyum.

"Ap..Apaan sih??! Huh!! gombal…" Cibirnya sebal. Dia palingkan wajahnya menghadap arah pohon yang berada di samping kanan Kami. Wajahnya makin merah.

"Naru-chan, disini tidak ada gombal" Ledek-ku untuknya. Dan kuperlihatkan senyumku yang tulus untuknya. Tulus. Berbeda dengan senyum yang kutujukan untuk orang lain.

"Aaagggrh!! Baka! Aku Sebal padamu!!" Teriaknya Frustasi. Sepertinya, Ia mulai kesal padaku –bahkan, sudah sedari tadi?-

"Hahahah… Naruto, Naruto…" Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak habis pikir, Frustasi-pun Dia tetap Manis.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang, Aku mau mengajakmu pergi! Ayo ikut!" Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk segera bangkit

Aku hanya tersenyum, bangkit, dan mengikuti arah kemana Dia akan berjalan…

---_Apple Tea_---

"Tuan, Kita menemukan orangnya." Ucap seorang wanita yang berambut Pink dan bermata _Hijau._

"Panggil dia kesini" Ucap seorang Pria bermata _Onyx_. Tampak dari wajahnya, Ia sangat angkuh dan dingin. Kini, Laki-laki itu sedang menghadap ke luar Balcon. Wanita dibelakangnya hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, dan menguji kebisaannya" Sambungnya lagi

"Menurut data, laki-laki ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia lulusan Universitas Konoha Tuan. Dan menurut keterangan dari Universitas tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yang berprestasi. Nem-nya paling tinggi Tuan" Jelas wanita itu sambil membaca Sebuah rangkuman Berkas

"Naruto ya…" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum licik. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Didalam Saku-nya, Ia menggenggam erat tangannya itu.

"Kita Uji, seberapa _bagus_kah anak ini…" Sambungnya.

---_Apple Tea-_--

"Naru-chan, Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku yang kini telah lelah menyusuri seluruh tempat-tempat di Konoha. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Pasar Malam Konoha.

"Aah, Ikuti saja! Aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu… Kali ini saja… please!" Jawab Naruto sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku. Rasa hangat menjulur diseluruh tubuhku. Nyaman.

"Memangnya Kau ini mau kemana Sih?? Kau ini kenapa? Seperti akan pergi meninggalkan aku saja" Ucapku asal. Tapi entah mengapa, mimik wajah Naruto berubah drastis, dari Riang menjadi suram. Aku merasa bersalah dengan ucapanku tadi, langsung mengucapkan, "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu Minta Maaf…"

Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya itu. Kenapa Dia? Sepertinya, Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Kenap.."

"Aku memang mau pergi"

"Hah?" Aku tercengang. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa Ia mengucapkan kata itu? Sungguh, Aku tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto..?"

Aku-pun berhenti berjalan. Berdiam diri ditengah ramainya pasar Malam –yang buka pada Sore hari-. Sungguh, Aku tak mengerti! Apa yang Kau ucapkan?? Memang Mau pergi? Kenapa??

Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Tepat didepanku. Tangannya menggenggam, bergetar. Dia berbalik, menghadap ke diriku yang kini berwajah tak mengerti. Kulihat, mata Birunya berkaca-kaca, dan perlahan, air mata jatuh dari mata Indahnya itu.

Kenapa?

"Yah, Aku ingin pergi. Maaf, Aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya"

Bukan itu!

"Aku pergi besok. Maka.. sebelum Aku pergi.. Aku…"

Kenapa…

"Mau menghabiskan waktu… bersamamu… Hiks.."

Kau…

"Ohh…" Tubuhku lemas. Entah kenapa yang keluar dari bibirku hanya kata 'Ohh'. Aku ingin bertanya. Bukan bertanya Kapan Dia pergi. Bukan bertanya Kenapa Dia tidak bilang dari awal kalau ingin pergi. Bukan bertanya mengapa Mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Tapi… Kenapa…

Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku, Naruto…

Dia mendengkat ke arahku, memeluk tubuhku yang kaku karena diam. Dia hisap aroma tubuhku, menangis didadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Diam. Dia memelukku erat, erat sekali. Hingga rasa sesak didadaku mencekat. Bukan sesak karena dipeluk terlalu erat. Sesak karena terlalu erat menahan tangis.

Tapi entah mengapa, Aku hanya bisa tersenyum…

"Kemana Kau akan pergi?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku yang tersenyum palsu itu.

"KAU INI BATU ATAU APA SIHH?!! Kau tau Aku akan pergi, Tapi Kau malah tersenyum!! KAU SENANG KALAU AKU PERGI, HAH?!?! Dasar, BRENGSEK!!!" Teriaknya didadaku. Ia memukul-mukul ke dada bidangku. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Ia genggam kerahku, Tangisnya makin jadi. Senyum palsuku belum pudar.

"Hei…" Ucapku lirih. Namun, masih tetap tersenyum dan terdengar olehnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Katanya mau pergi? Kok malah marah-marah seperti itu?" Sambungku. Senyum palsu ini, Hanya menutupi rasa sakit yang berada di hatiku.

"Habisnya," Ucapnya makin memperdalam pelukan kami. "Aku mau pergi jauh, Kau malah tersenyum. Kau ini, Keluarkan emosimu, Baka!" Ucapnya dengan tempo yang tinggi. Dia tenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Nafasnya terisak, menahan tangis. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu.

---_Apple Tea-_--

"Memangnya, Kau mau pergi kemana, Huh?" Tanyaku lembut. Dengan senyum yang palsu tentunya.

"Oto…" Jawabnya singkat. Aku baru menyadari, orang sekitar kami memperhatikan Kami dengan tatapan 'aneh'. Yah, mungkin karena kejadian tadi seperti sinema yang ada di acara Telivisi. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, yang membuat aku kecewa. Padahal, pelukannya hangat loh.

"Oto? Kenapa ke sana? Ada panggilan kerja kah?" Tanyaku lagi. Senyumku telah hilang menjadi serius. Mataku yang sedari tertutup karena tersenyum kubuka perlahan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kali ini Aku ingin serius, Tak mau main-main lagi. Karena, hari ini adalah hari terakhir pertemuan Kita. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan momen ini.

"Iya. Sudah lama Aku mengincar pekerjaan itu. Yah, lumayan lah Gajinya. Tapi, yang jelas, dari kecil Aku sudah lama ingin ke sana. Oto adalah tempat yang Indah… dan tempat kenangan semasa kecilku dulu…" Jawabnya lembut. Kini, Kami berjalan menyusuri pasar sekali lagi, dan menuju jalan pulang. Karena hari sudah mulai sore, jadi Kami –atau lebih tepatnya Naru-chan sendiri- ingin Pulang saja. Lebih baik senang-senangnya dirumah saja. Biar lebih dekat. Ya, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Wah, kalau sudah seperti itu, ya sudah, Pergi ke Oto dan kejar mimpimu itu!" Ucapku semangat. Kukembangkan senyum yang Tulus. Matanya yang Biru itu memantulkan cahaya Sore yang indah. Oh Tuhan, Kenapa Aku tambah tidak rela untuk kehilangan Mata Biru itu? Aku yakin, Aku akan sangat rindu dengannya.

"Baka… Aku tak akan bisa mengejar Mimpi-ku itu tanpamu! Aku… sangat mencintaimu…" Ucapnya mulai lirih. Cahaya Mata Birunya perlahan mulai redup. Langkah Kami terhenti sejenak.

"Sudah sampai. Masuk. Kau-kan harus siap-siap untuk berangkat ke Oto.." Ucapku sambil membukakan pintu Rumah. Setelah terbuka dengan Kunci, Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam diikuti denganku. Kukunci kembali pintu Rumah, mengingat hari sudah mulai Petang. Naruto pun melangkah menuju kamar kami berdua.

"Hei Baka…"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah Kau mengizinkan Aku pergi?" Tanyanya. Aku bingung menjawabnya. Antara Ya dan Tidak.

"Mmm…"

"Kalau Kau melarangku, Aku tak akan pergi" Sambungnya. Mata Onyx-ku membelalak. Benarkah? Kenapa keinginanku cepat sekali terkabul? Tapi… Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah murungnya. Sepertinya, Ia ingin sekali pergi kesana. Yah, apa boleh buat? Kalau melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Aku jadi…

"Ahahaha, Kau ini. Tentu saja Aku tak akan melarangmu. Apapun yang ingin Kau lakukan, Aku akan mendukungmu seratus persen" Jawabku. Sungguh, Aku tak mau membuatnya murung. Aku ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum, Riang dan Gembira. Seperti saat ini. Ia tersenyum untukku. Senyum yang lugu, polos, dan jujur. Mata biru itu berkilau, walau kini matahari telah tenggelam. Dia berlari menuju ke arahku, lalu Kami berpelukan. Hangatnya.

Perlahan, Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya. Jarak semakin menipis, Bibir Kami pun saling menyatu dalam satu momen yang hangat. Kutekan bibirku, memperdalam Ciuman kami. Dia hanya membalasnya lembut. Sebelum Nafsu menguasai Kami, Kulepas bibir ku dari bibirnya. Sama seperti nanti. Aku akan melepaskannya. Aku tak mau, Egoku menguasaiku. Tenanglah… ini untuk kebahagiaannya juga!!

"Tidurlah, Naruto…"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sai-kun…"

---_Apple Tea-_--

"Tuan, besok Naruto Uzumaki akan menuju kesini.." Ucap seorang wanita berambut Pink itu. Dia membukuk Hormat di depat meja seseorang. Sepertinya, Dia bos-nya.

"Sakura, Tolong Kau sediakan sebuah Apartment untuknya. Dan, jemput Dia di Bandara" Ucap seorang Laki-laki yang sepertinya Boss dari orang yang bernama Sakura.

"Baik, Tuan…" Ucapnya lalu membukuk Hormat kembali. Setelah itu, Ia pergi meninggalkan Laki-laki itu sendirian. Laki-laki itu menatap Malam dari balik kaca jendela, Menatap indahnya kota itu. Penuh dengan gemerlap Bintang. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

_**Piiip Piip**_

Sepertinya, Laki-laki itu menerima Sebuah pesan.

**From: Aniki**

**Message: Hei Ototou, cepat ke Café Biasa. Ada minuman kesukaanmu nih. Cepat ya. Oh ya, ceritakan juga tentang Naru-chan lagi. Aku sudah kangen dengannya. Haha.**

**Update: February 4, 2009 (09:30)**

"Heh, dasar. Kau pikir, hanya Kau saja yang rindu dengannya? Aku juga sudah sangat rindu dengan cengiran bodohnya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang dingin.

"Naru-chan… Aku Ingin segera bertemu denganmu… My Blue Sky…"

---_To be continued-_--

---

---_Talk show_---

**Ea… Tes… Tes…**

**Sebenarnya, Inspirasi bikin Fanfic ini dari Fanfic-Fanfic para Senpai sih. Ada yang dari rate M, dan ada yang dari Rate T. Tapi, malah Jadi ancur (_ _)"**

**Gaje kan? Sudah Saia Sangka. Pasti ni fanfic sama Gajenya dengan Pizza Delivery. =='**

**Itachi: Miu-chan, jangan putus asa! Fanfic ini bagus kok! ^^ -mencoba menghibur-**

**Sasuke: Apa ini?! Freak! Masa' Aku tampil diakhir doank?? MANA NARU-CHANKU!! *ngamuk-ngamuk***

**Mixmiu: Sabar, sabar! Nanti di chap. 2, Kamu sama Naru kok!! _^**

**Oh iya, Udah pada taukan?? Tadi POV-nya sapa? XD**

**Maaf juga ya, belum bisa Apdet dan meRiview Fanfic. Soalnya, mau belajar buat kenaikan kelas nanti. Huhu~ T~T**

**Sai: Enaknya… Dipeluk Naru… Ahh… -berPikTor ria-**

**Sasuke: Jadi ini yang ngerebut peran Gue? Hah?! Kurang Asem lo!! Sini! Balikin Naru-chan ku!! -menyerang dengan ketapel-**

**Sai: Enak aja! Naru-chan milikku! -senyam-senyum megang tomat busuk-**

**Sai n Sasuke: SERANGGGG!!! -melempar ketapel dan Tomat busuk secara bersamaan-**

**Mixmiu: Whoa! Awas kena!! -menghindar dibalik jubah Itachi-**

**Itachi: -kena tomat busuk dan peluru ketapel- =="**

**Mixmiu: Hehe, Sabar Itachi-kun…**

**Itachi: SASUKE!! SAI!! KUKUTUK KALIAN JADI BANCIIIII!!!! –ngamuk-**

**Naruto: Halah-halah!! Pokoke Riview ajalah!! Kagak terima Flame yak!! ^0^//**

**Sai n Sasuke: NARU-CHAN!!!!!**

**Naruto: -kabur-**


	2. Remember Me?

---_Apple Tea_---

**Pairing:**SasuNaru slight SaiNaru . . . (dah pada tau kan??) XDD

**Disclaimer:**Ea… Ni cerita buatan Saia sendiri… Tapi, kalau yang punya Anime/Manganya… Pak Masashi dah yang punya… -lesu-

**Summary:**Percintaan yang rumit. Aku mencintaimu, Dia mencintaimu. Lalu siapa yang kau cintai, Manis? Dan kau tau, Apple Tea dapat mengubah rasa cinta menjadi benci. "Dan aku akan mengubah alibi itu, Apple Tea dapat merubah rasa benci menjadi cinta"

**MixMiu: *ngumpet dari kejaran senpai***

**Para Pembacaaa!!! Saia ganti rating nih!! Jadi M!! xD –dipenggal guru agama-**

**Sebenernya, dirumah udah banyak fic rated M. yang Oneshot sih. Cuman, lagi pengen aja buat yang baru. xD**

**Sebelumnya, ada kabar baik!! Saia mau Vakum!!! xD –diamuk massa-**

**Yah, soalnya mau Mid nih… T~T**

**Mmmm…**

**MAKASIH ATAS RIVIEW-NYA YAK!!!! XD**

**Makasih juga untuk Enta-senpai, PemRed majalah sekolah … *Pen Namenya The Red Sox, yang sudah banyak membantu semangat saia …***

**Kak Varianto … Wakil PemRed majalah sekolah … *Nanti mau masuk jadi author***

**Putri Senvia as Nggu… makasih nak, atas tertawanya! xD *ketahuilah, dengan orang yang ngakak kalo baca fic saia, saia akan sangat gembira!***

**Kanisawa Chya … anak yang gak pernah becus kalo nge-review fanfic saia … *Chya cengar-cengir***

**Yuki-chan … yang sudah mengusulkan, bagaimana alur kisah fanfic saia ini!! xD**

**Dan lain-lain … yang membaca fanfic saia yang ini dan Pizza Delivery …**

**Saia akan mulai membalas ripiu-ripiunya yak…**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Nyahaha! Kau ketipu yak?? Padahal Saia gak mau buat tebak-tebakan loh! XD

Kalau ditambahin "cool" jadi aneh tuh. =.=

Nih Apdetan-nya… XD

**Aiko-tantan**

Wah, tapi kayaknya kita gak bakal sama tuh. Soalnya, pengen experiment nih… X)

KuroNezumi

Jangan loncat-loncat!! Nanti mimisan loh! –loh??-

Udah diapdet… Awas kalo gak dibaca!! –tatapan membunuh-

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**

Lagi suka yak? Padahal Saia lagi sebel banget ama pair ini =.=

Iya nihh.. Sibuk.. –sok sibuk-

Pizza Delivery?? Apa itu? –berlagak bego-

-ditendang cha-

Ohohoho… Saia akan perbaiki KA-PI-TA-LI-TAS-nya deh.. ^^

**Sefa-sama**

Cerita Sasuke yak? Ada lah.. baca aja! XD

Oke!! Akan Saia perbaiki!

**lovely lucifer**

Begitulah… emang lagi pada demam SasuNaruSai!! Tapi, Saia nggak.. XDD

Nih Apdetannya… tapi, kalo Pizza Delivery.. Ga janji daku.. XD –ditabok-

**Sisanya, Saia balez diakhir cerita!! Nyohohoho… xDD**

**Chap 2: Remember me?**

---_Apple Tea---_

_**Konoha airport, 08:20 am**_

"Sudah berangkat sana" ucap Sai mendampingi Naruto.

Kini, mereka sudah berada di Bandara Konoha. Tempat pertemuan terakhir antara Naruto dan Sai. Sungguh sedih. Naruto akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama… meninggalkan Sai…

Kira-kira, apa pekerjaan Naruto?

Entahlah, yang jelas, pekerjaan itu sangat membuat Naruto tertarik. Sai juga tidak ingin banyak terlalu bertanya, karena dia sudah menanyakan banyak hal ke Naruto. Lebih baik dia mengikuti apa yang sudah Naruto impikan… Bekerja di Oto..

Perasaan Naruto?

Tentu saja hatinya berdebar, tidak sabar untuk menghampiri kota nan indah itu…

Perasaan Sai??

Jangan tanyakan… Pasti sakit…

Tapi, dia berusaha menutupinya dihadapan Naruto.

"Sai… aku mau tanya.." tanya Naruto agak sendu

"Apa?" jawab Sai agak penasaran. Sepertinya, serius sekali…

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyengir ceria. Sai bingung. Ada apa gerangan?

"Katanya mau memberikanku gambar yang kau buatkan kemarin? Mana? Aku udah penasaaran nih…" ucapnya riang. Haha. Sai hanya ber-swt-ria

"Hooh, itu. Iya, aku gak lupa kok. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya sekarang saja. Ini, simpan baik-baik yah…" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kertas kado berwarna orange. Berbentuk seperti persegi panjang, Tipis.

"Makasih, Baka!! Aku janji, aku akan sering-sering main ke Konoha!! Mukanya jangan ditekuk gitu dong… Nanti jadi jelek loh…" ucap Naruto mencibir. Lucu sekali. Disaat-saat paling mengharukan seperti ini, Naruto masih dapat bercanda dengan riangnya. Sai pun tersenyum pahit. Yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga. sesekali kan mereka bisa bertemu. Jadi, tenang saja..

"Sudah sana, nanti pesawatnya ninggalin kamu loh…" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Senyum setengah hati.

"OKE!! Aku berangkat dulu yah!! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!! Hati-hati dijalan ya!!" Teriak Naruto berlari menjauhi Sai. Orang-orang disekitar Sai hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin mereka berfikir, 'Kok yang pergi malah ngasih pesan hati-hati dijalan pada orang yang ditinggal? Aneh sekali dunia ini..' Tapi Sai tidak ambil pusing. Dia hanya tersenyum tabah sambil memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi pemandangannya.

'Aishiteru… Naruto…"

---_Apple Tea---_

'Haahh… Sai… kau orang yang paling kucintai. Sangat. Sangking aku mencintaimu, aku rela pergi meninggalkan keluargaku. Meninggalkan ayahku.. ibuku… hanya untuk hidup bersamamu.

Sedari tadi Naruto berbicara sendiri di batinnya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jendela transparan yang dapat terlihat awan-awan disana. Mata birunya seakan bersatu dengan birunya langit yang ia pandangi. Tapi pikirannya tak terfokus kesana, ada pikiran lain yang mengganjal…

'Makin dekat… perasaan ini… apa ini? Sepertinya, ada yang memanggilku… siapa?? Siapa yang memanggilku?? Suaranya familiar, seperti pernah kudengar. Sepertinya, ada yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.. tapi bukan Sai! Siapa dia??' batinnya makin berkecambuk sendiri. Matanya tetap pada posisinya. Menatap langit yang terus berganti layar dibalik kaca. Namun batinnya, seperti dalam kegelapan yang sangat menyesakan dadanya. Bukan Sai.. dia…

"Permisi tuan, sedari tadi anda belum menggunakan sabuk pengaman" ucap seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Wanita ini berambut Kuning, hampir sama dengan warna rambut milik Naruto. Namun, punya wanita ini lebih pucat. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, matanya berwarna biru agak kehiajuan. Menggunakan seragam merah marun. Dan rok yang terbelah dari lutut sampai sejengkal dari pinggulnya. Sepertinya, dia pramugari.

Cantik.

Sayang, namanya tak secantik orangnya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto memakai sabuk pengaman. Serius sekali dia, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hati. Sampai-sampai terlupakan, sabuk pengaman itu telah lama ingin dipakai…

"Terima kasih, sudah mengingatkan saya" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Pramugari itu balas tersenyum, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengecek penumpang lainnya.

"Baik, mengingat waktu perjalanan kita adalah 2 jam, dan perbedaan waktu antara Konoha dan Oto adalah 3 setengah jam, maka anda bisa mencicipi snack yang kami berikan. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda.." ucap pramugari itu melalui microphone.

Perlahan, mata biru indah milik Naruto terpejam. Sepertinya, ia mulai mengantuk. Bingkisan dari Sai dia dekap erat didadanya.

'Sai… entah mengapa, perasaanku padamu lain terhadap perasaanku pada seseorang…'

---_Apple Tea---_

_**Oto city,05:00 am. In Uchiha caf**__**é**_

"Sasuke…" ucap seorang laki-laki bermata Onyx dan berambut panjang. Dikuncir. Laki itu memainkan sebuah botol wine yang kelima. Dia duduk bergaya orang frustasi, wajahnya merah dan lesu. Sepertinya, mabuk.

"Hn?" jawab orang bernama Sasuke ini. Rambutnya sangat aneh, pada bagian belakangnya berbentuk seperti pantat ayam. Dia tidak mabuk. Buktinya, sedari tadi dia hanya meminum setengah gelas anggur merah yang tak kunjung habis.

"Dari tadi… kau hanya minum setengah gelas… tumben sekali… Huik! Biasanya, kau yang lebih ganas dariku… huik! Kau ini kenpa, Huik!!" ucap pemuda mabuk itu. Dia tetap bermain dengan botol wine itu. Dia putar-putar diatas meja bundar layaknya orang yang sedang bermain 'Truth or Dare'

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak sedang bermain permainan menyusahkan itu –setidaknya bagi Sasuke-

"Huh, dasar Aniki payah! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, aku kan akan bertemu dengan Naru-chan. Kau ini tak mengerti perasaanku.." decak Sasuke kesal. Ternyata, orang yang sedang mabuk ini adalah kakaknya. Memang, kalau dilihat dari fisiknya, mereka sangat mirip. Tapi kalau sifat, tak ada miripnya. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Adiknya dingin, kakaknya hangat. Kakaknya lebih sering mengeluarkan vokal, sedangkan adiknya lebih banyak diam.

Selain itu, adiknya aneh. Kakaknya bertanya apa, adiknya menjawab apa. Dasar.

"Ohoho, laki-laki yang pernah kau temui dulu kan?? Aku juga rindu dengannya.. huik!! Padahal, aku saja belum pernah berkenalan dengannya, Huik!" ucapnya mulai beranjak dari posisinya menjadi duduk tegak. Tapi, pasti kalian tau, 'duduk tegak'-nya orang mabuk seperti apa?

"Yah.. begitulah dia.. Kau ingat? Pada saat kita dipertemukan dengannya oleh orang tuanya? Wajahnya imut sekali. Yah, walau hanya bertemu sebulan.. namun aku mengingat jelas wajahnya.. Tapi, sekarang wajahnya seperti apa ya?" ucapnya sendiri. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke..

"Hmm, itu benar, Huik! Wajahnya yang riang, tertawa-tawa, huik! Imut sekali, huik!"

"Hn... aku jadi teringat pada saat kami pertama bertemu dulu… dan akhir pertemuanku dengannya…"

_**Flashback**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Malam. Diluar dingin. Disebabkan turunnya salju yang deras, berserta hawa dinginnya. Dileherku terkalungkan syal biru, yang menghangatkan leherku. Rambut hitamku berterbangan, itu karena aku berlari kecil. Entah mengapa, Itachi memanggilku secara tiba-tiba. Katanya, ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Padahal, umurku baru saja genap dua belas tahun. Tetapi, aku sudah harus melakukan pekerjaan yang lumyan sulit. Produser cilik lebih tepatnya.

Akupun menyusuri koridor Uchiha mansion, yang terletak dibagian utara. Sambil berlari kecil, kuterus melangkahkan kakiku, mencari sebuah ruangan. Tempat Itachi memanggilku.

Binggo.

Aku menemukannya, dipintu berwarna kayu mahoni itu betuliskan 'Uchiha 3' yang berarti ruangan kerja ayahku. Ruangan yang berada di Uchiha mansion itu berjumlah 50 ruangan. Yah, ini adalah salah satu ruangan pribadi milik ayah.

Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan, dan dari dalam-pun menyahut dengan lantang "Masuk!"

Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan, dan memasuki ruangan ayah itu. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi, bahkan, aku saja tak boleh memasuki ruangan ini. Inilah yang membuatku penasaran, mengapa tiba-tiba Itachi memanggil aku ketempat terlarang ini? Dengan perasaan was-was, aku melesat masuk dengan cepat, lalu segera membungkuk.

"Maaf, ada apa aku dipanggil kesini, aniki?" yah, walau aku _ogah-ogahan_ memanggilnya aniki, tapi aku tahu, pasti disampingnya ada ayah. Makanya, jika aku berada dihadapan ayah, aku harus memanggillnya aniki.

"Ah, ototou. Kau tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Tidak ada ayah kok. Haha" ucapnya sambil tetawa menyebalkan. Seketika, aku menaikan tubuhku, dan langsung berdiri tegak. Aku menatapnya sebal. Dia hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini??" tanyaku dingin. Aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku didepan Itachi Uchiha ini. Anak berumur lima belas tahun, yang sangat menyebalkan didunia ini. Tapi, dia juga orang yang paling kusayang kedua didunia ini, selain Ibuku yang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia terlebih dahulu.

"Ha~h… galak sekali, ototou… aku hanya ingin menunjukan seseorang saja… dia akan menginap disini selama 1 bulan penuh" ucapnya lembut. Matanya mengisyaratkan kegembiraan, yang amat saangat dalam.

'Siapa? Sebulan? Laki-laki atau perempuan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Namun, aku tak mau repot-repot menanyakan itu semua. Toh, itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"Hn" akhirnya, itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita keruangan 1. anak itu berada disana. Bersama ayahnya, kebetulan ayahnya mau menguji kemampuan anak itu sebagai Model. Anaknya manis deh!~" ucapnya riang. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia seriang itu, biasanya, dia selalu menanggapi model-model yang akan dites disini dengan serius. Aku jadi ingin tahu, bagaimana rupa anak tersebut…

"Ada ayah tidak?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Habisnya, aku tak mau malu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menyusahkan saja.

"Jelas ada, tapi, kau tak perlu membungkuk lagi kok.. hahaha.." tawanya menyebalkan lagi. Huh. Kalau dia bukan kakakku, aku sudah membunuhnya sekarang.

Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan, hangat. Hangat menjulur diseluruh tubuhku secara tiba-tiba. Padahal, dalam koridor itu, tak sedang terpasang penghangat ruangan. Aku tak ambil pusing, aku segera menuju ruangan 'Uchiha 1' tanpa menunggu Itachi sebelumnya.

"Tidak sabar, ototou?" ledek Itachi. Cepat juga jalannya, tiba-tiba dia sudah menyusulku. Heh.

"Sesukamulah…" ucapku tak peduli.

Kami berdua terus menyusuri koridor tanpa suara. Hanya langkah kaki yang menghiasi irama kesunyian ini. Dan berakhir pada saat kami telah sampai di pintu yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha 1'.

"Siap ototou?" Tanya Itachi. Entah mengapa, nadanya sedikit aneh.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

Itachi mulai membuka kenop pintu, perlahan, pintu terbuka. Samar-samar, aku mendengar tawa seorang anak kecil seumuranku. Tawanya begitu hangat, menghangatkan siapa-pun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk aku. Lebih tepatnya, terpukau. Mata birunya yang akan melelehkan hati sebeku apapun… kulit coklatnya yang begitu memukau… seperti coklat yang siap digigit. Berambut pirang dengan gaya yang berantakan. Manis.

"Sasuke? Itachi? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu? Sangat tidak sopan." Ucap ayah dingin dan menusuk. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku sudah kebal dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Aku dan kakak-ku pun membungkuk, memohon permintaan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Fugaku-san, mungkin mereka tidak sabar bertemu dengan anakku. Hahahaah…" tawa seorang bapak-bapak yang mirip dengan anak manis itu. Mungkin, itu ayahnya? Entahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting, anaknya.

"Ayah, siapa dia?" Tanya makhluk manis itu pada ayahnya. Jarinya menunjuk kearahku. Matanya begitu polos, kukira dia perempuan. Setelah mendengar suaranya, ternyata dia laki-laki.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh menunjuk orang sembarangan. Dia akan menjadi partnermu nanti. Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas ayahnya. Mungkin aku tidak sopan, sedari tadi aku mengatakan 'ayahnya'. Harusnya, aku mengatakan tuan Uzumaki.

"Tapi yah, aku mau main dengannya. Bolehkan?!" tanyanya memelas manja. Aku terkejut. Yang benar saja, aku bermain dengannya? Ah… aku merasa pipiku memanas. Ayo, kau tak boleh malu! Harus professional, Sasuke!

"Boleh, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya. Fugaku-san, bolehkan kalau anakku bermain dengan anakmu?" Tanya sang tuan Uzumaki.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, Sasuke, kau tidak boleh lupa. Ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus menjaganya" pesan ayah padaku. Aku hanya menanggukkan kepala, sambil menahan wajahku yang memerah. Ukh, dia mendekat. Menggandeng tanganku. Hangat sekali.

"B..baik ayah!" jawabku. Aku diseret olehnya, seakan-akan aku adalah boneka mainannya.

"Oom, maaf ya, anaknya aku pinjem. Hehehe" cengiran bodohnya mengembang. Ayahku hanya tersenyum, bertanda bahwa dia mengerti. Aku diseretnya keluar, lalu dia menutup pintu. Sekarang, kami berdua berada di lorong koridor.

"Namamu Sasuke yah?" tanyanya.

"Hn" jawabku dingin. Aku tak mau mengakui didepan anak ini, bahwa aku terpukau, oh bukan, tertarik padanya.

"Ho~oh, pendiem ya?? Gak seru!!"

Duh. Bagaimana ya? Kalau aku tidak bicara, aku tak akan bisa dekat dengan anak manis ini. Tapi, bukan apa-apa, aku tak bisa berbuat ramah pada orang yang baru saja kukenal. Namun, aku ingin dekat dengan anak ini!!

"Hei, ORANG ANEH?!?! Kau ini batu atau apa sih??" teriaknya frustasi. Dia ingin meninggalkanku, namun aku menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, DOBE. Ayahku bilang, aku harus menjagamu" bodoh, panggilan keramahan yang sangat bodoh. Aku memang tak pandai berkata-kata manis.

"Ap… APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN HAH?!?!? DOBE?! Aku bukan Dobe, TEMEEEE!!" teriaknya sebal. Aku hanya tersenyum nakal. Mungkin, hanya ada satu cara mendekati anak ini. Haha.

--

Pagi hari taman Uchiha. Sinar matahari berpancar, indah bila dilihat. Yah, ini berarti musim dingin telah usai, dan berganti dengan musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran asri, seakan mereka berbicara 'Selamat pagi dunia'. Aku duduk dibangku taman, yang berada tepat disebelah lampu taman. Naruto menghampiriku, dan duduk disebelahku tanpa berkata apapun.

Oh iya. Hari ini, hari ke 29. besok, dia akan meninggalkanku. Sudah banyak yang kuajarkan padanya tentang menjadi model yang profisional. Dan juga, aku mulai dekat dengannya. Bahkan, aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe-chan' atau 'Naru-chan'. Haha, baru 1 bulan saja aku sudah bisa seakrab itu dengan orang asing. Biasanya, membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun untuk aku akrab dengan orang lain. Mungkin, dia juga adalah seorang model yang pertama kudidik. Sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

"Sasuke-teme, lusa aku pulang. Padahal, aku pengen lebih lama disini" ucapnya memecah keheningan. Bibirnya yang merah dilengkungkan kebawah, menandakan dia kecewa berat. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin lebih lama lagi dengannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenakku.

"Naru-chan, mau tidak kutraktir?"

"Kemana?"

"Mau gak?"

"Tapi, mau kemana?"

"Ayo…"

Aku menarik tangannya untuk bangkit dari kursi taman. Dia hanya menurut, membiarkan tangan kecilnya ditarik olehku. Kakiku kulangkahkan kearah ruangan ayah, tentunya untuk meminta izin. Ketika hendak masuk, Naruto menahan tanganku.

"Gak usah bilang… Kita berdua aja" ucapnya. Matanya berbinar-binar, mengharapkan aku tidak masuk kesana. Tidak tega, aku menurut.

"Yah, oke, tak usah bilang. Ayo…" ucapku sembari menarik tangannya, lalu pergi dari rumah.

--

"Ini dimana? Perasaanku, selama aku di Oto, aku tak pernah tau tempat ini" ucapnya takjub. Aku hanya tersnyum memandangnya. Mata birunya berpantulan dengan cahaya matahari yang terpantul disungai. Yah, sebuah sungai, sungai rahasia yang kutemukan bersama kakak. Warana airnya jernih, biru tua seperti air laut. Namun dibawahnya, ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni bergoyangan dengan eloknya. Cantik.

"Yah, ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dengan aniki..-"

Wow.

Ekspresi yang indah.

Senyum yang tulus dan polos, mata birunya yang mengisyaratkan kejujuran, membawa siapapun yang memandang wajahnya akan terhipnotis oleh manis wajahnya. Bibir merah merekahnya begitu indah, sangat indah. Harusnya, aku membawa kamera.

"Teme, kok kau pintar sekali mencari tempat?" tanyanya padaku. Gawat, aku tertangkap basah telah memperhatikannya. Namun sesegera mungkin, aku bersikap biasa.

"Sudah kubilang, tempat ini kutemukan dengan aniki. Itupun tak sengaja, karena salah jalan ketika hendak mencari rumah pamanku"

"Oh… eh Teme, aku haus. Beli minum yuk!" ajaknya.

"Tapi…" gagal untuk mengelak. Tanganku terlanjur ditarik, dibawa sesuka hatinya. Yah, sekarang tinggal memberi tahu jalannya saja.

--

"Ini tempatnya. Kedai Apple" ucapku santai. Kulirik dia, wajahnya memerah karena kehausan. Haha, wajahnya imut sekali. Akhirnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

Setelah masuk…

Dia berlarian kearah kursi, yang berada disebelah dinding kaca transparan yang bisa dilihat diluar.

"Dobe, jangan disitu" kataku tenang.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku ingin disini, jadi TERSERAHKU!" bentaknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Imut sekali. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak akan mempan dengan ke-imut-an-nya itu. Karena, aku akan membuat dia terkagum-kagum dengan tempat yang kan kutunjukkan.

"Terserah sih… tapi aku tak mau disitu. Lagipula, aku punya tempat strategis…" ucapku santai. Kumasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celanaku, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga, berjalan santai. Samar-samar, aku mendengar teriakkannya,

"Tunggu aku, TEME!!!"

--

"Wow, indah sekali! Aku tak sangka, orang seperti dirimu yang sok _cool_ bisa menemukan tempat ini. Hebat!" ucapnya terkagum. Sekaligus meledekku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Tempat ini lumayan bagus, terletak dilantai dua. Ruangannya terbuka, lantainya terbuat dari kayu jati. Mejanya juga terbuat dari kayu, kursinya-pun begitu. Pemandanagn alam lepas, pemandanagan milik Oto. Indah, siapa-pun akan terpukau. Disudut ruangan itu, terdapat bunga-bunga khas Oto dan pohon Apel buatan.

"Aku dan kakakku yang menemukannya" jawabku singkat.

Tiba-tiba, dia sudah duduk dipinggir sekat kayu yang memisahkan antara lantai dalam dan luar. Yah, gayanya memang begitu. Setengah ruangan ditutupi oleh kayu, dan setengahnya lagi tanpa sekat. Jadi, angin sepoi-sepoi lewat begitu saja.

Akupun duduk didepannya.

"Wah, kau dan kakakmu memang dekat!" ucapnya. Aku hanya diam, memandangi langit yang indah pada saat pagi itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia itu bagai Ibu penggantiku…" jawabku kemudian. Dia tersenyum lembut, dan mulai bersenandung indah.

_Warna Biru hiasi langit_

_Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, yang telah berikan nikmat_

_Sebelum kau tak akan melihatnya lagi_

_Sebelum dirimu melihat langit kelam_

_La La La La La_

_Angin berhembus tenang_

_Bersyukurlah pada-Nya yang telah berikanmu hidup_

_Sebelum angin itu berubah menjadi Badai_

Terus, terus bersenandung itu. Aku hanya diam, dan memdengarkan senandung itu. Betapa manisnya dia, ketika senandungkan itu. Hatiku mendadak tenang, perlahan kunaikkan ujung bibirku, tersenyum tipis.

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Buah Apel begitu nikmatnya_

_Namun dapat membuat kebencian_

_Kebencian dihati, yang akan menenggelamkan hati_

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa nama Apel?

_Du Du Du Du Du_

_Jangan kau minum teh disaat panas_

_Karena itu kan membuatmu tersiksa_

_Akan rasa pahit yang mendalam_

Loh, loh? Kenapa lagi harus membawa nama Teh?

"Hei Dobe…" sapaku. "… Kenapa senandungnya jadi bawa-bawa nama Apel dan Teh?" lanjutku. Aku memiringkan sebelah alisku, bertanda aku bingung. Dan juga menuntut penjelasan.

"Yah, itu sih kata Ibuku. Katanya, senandungnya memang seperti itu" jawabnya. Aku masih memiringkan sebelah alisku, masih tak mengerti. Dia menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan berbicara,

"Begini. Jadi konon katanya, Apple dan Tea itu musuh bebuyutan. Apple adalah nama seorang pangeran. Rambutnya hijau, matanya hijau, namun hatinya merah. Maksudku merah, hatinya penuh kebencian dan iri hati. Lalu saat itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang putri yang bernama Tea, rambutnya coklat, matanya coklat, namun hatinya pahit. Arti pahit disini adalah, rasa hampa yang sangat mendalam. Lalu, sang pangeran Apple jatuh cinta terhadap putri Tea. Namun, putri Tea hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Sang pangeran Apple berusaha mendapatkan cinta sang putri, namun gagal. Sampai-sampai ia rela membunuh kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk mendapatkan respon dari putri Tea," jelasnya. Dia mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"… Dia iri dengan seorang pangeran yang bernama pangeran Sugar, Karena dapat menghilangkan kepahitan hati sang putri. Akhirnya, sang pangeran Apple-pun membunuh pangeran Sugar. Sang putri Tea sangat sedih, lalu ia mengutuk pangeran Apple menjadi bertubuh merah. Warna kulitnya, matanya, rambutnya, seketika menjadi merah, merah seperti darah. Saat itu juga, Pangeran Apple membenci putri Tea. Dan pangeran Apple bersumpah, bila buah-buahan yang berada dikerajaannya dan tumbuhan yang berada di kerajaan putri Tea digabungkan, akan menumbuhkan rasa benci seperti rasa bencinya terhadap putri Tea. Tamat"

Aku hanya diam. Cerita macam apa itu? Tidak logis.

Tapi, kisah romansa yang lumayan bagus.

"Jadi kesimpulannya?" Tanyaku singkat. Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengatakan sesuatu,

"Apple Tea dapat mengubah rasa cinta menjadi benci"

Aku hanya diam. Ingin protes, karena aku suka sekali dengan Apple Tea. Namun, itu tidak mengubah rasa cintaku terhadap aniki!

"Cerita itu pasti fiksi. Buktinya? Aku suka sekali dengan Apple Tea, namun itu tak mengubah rasa cintaku pada aniki kok…" ucapku. Menurutku, ucapanku itu cukup logis.

"Beda Teme. Aku pernah merasakan kebenarannya, waktu Kaa-san dan Chichi sedang bercinta, mereka minum Apple Tea. Abis itu, mereka berhenti bercinta, lalu tidur!! Seperti marahan gitu!!" katanya setengah berteriak. Mataku terbelalak, lalu melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Tak ada orang. Syukurlah, aku tak akan malu dengan kejadian memalukan seperti ini.

"Bodoh!! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, nanti terdengar orang!" ucapku setengah berbisik. Walaupun tak ada orang, tapi aku takut bila terdengar sampai kebawah. Karena, lantai dua ini terbuat dari kayu. Ada sedikit celah untuk melihat keadaan dibawah, jadi, bisa saja kan kalau suara kita terdengar sampai bawah?

"Iya, iya. Lagian, Sasuke gak percaya sama aku sih…" ucapnya miris. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu menawarkan sesuatu pada Naruto

"Mau minum? Katanya haus?"

"Mau!! Aku sudah haus, karena banyak omong nih!!" keluhnya. Akhirnya, aku kebawah dan memesan dua gelas LEMON. (M/N: kayaknya gak usah digede'in deh LEMON-nya.. xD)

--

"Eh Sasuke-kun, mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan. Cantik, untuk ukuran orang berumur 17 tahun.

"Yuki, aku ingin dua gelas Lemonade…" pesanku pada Yuki. Yah, namanya Yuki. Kulitnya juga putih, bersih seperti Salju.

"Oh… tadi pacarmu ya?? Ngaku!" ledeknya. Tapi aku tak mengubris, hanya diam.

"Oke, lima menit jadi! Chya!! Kemari kau…" teriaknya pada seorang pelayan

"Ada apa Yuki-sama? Ada pesanankah?" Tanya pelayan yang bernama Chya itu. Rambutnya hitam, sebahu. Lumayan tinggi. Dia adalah salah satu pelayan yang lumayan handal di kedai ini. Dan Yuki adalah pemilik daripada Kedai Apple ini.

"Antarkan pesanan ini pada Sasuke. Cepat!"

"Baik, Yuki-sama…" jawabnya, lalu melesat menuju dapur.

"Sasuke, silahkan bayar dikasir, ya.." ucap Yuki. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Sesampai dikasir…

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun. Mau bayar apa nih??" tawar seorang kasir yang sudah kukenal. Namanya Red. (M/N: Enakan manggil Kak Enta!! xP)

"Selamat pagi. Aku mau membayar ini, 2 Lemonade…" ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kecil yang telah diberikan oleh Yuki. *kapan ngasihnya?*

"Oh, ya. Semuanya dua puluh ryo" ucapnya sambil memberikanku sebuah bill.

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya" aku memberikan 2 lembar sepuluh ribuan ryo.

"Kembali" jawabnya singkat. Akupun naik keatas, sambil menyusuri anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sesampainya diatas…

Naruto tidak ada. Kemana dia?!

Yang ada hanya pelanggan lain, yang mulai ramai. Karena hari sudah mulai siang. Tapi, tak ada Naruto!!!

Aku panik, lalu kembali bertemu dengan Chya, dengan membawa dua gelas Lemonade.

"Loh, mau kemana Sasuke-kun?? Minumannya?" tanyanya.

"Letakan saja dinomor 9.." ucapku, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kedai Apple.

--

Aku mencarinya. Kejalanan tak ada, ke toko buku tak ada, ke pasar pun tak ada. Nihil. Aku bermondar-mandir kesana-kemari, namun tetap saja, hasil nol besar. Aku terus mencarinya, hingga menelusuri seluruh pasar. Tetap saja, yang kudapat hanya sebuah kenihilan.

Aku beristirahat sejenak, di depan sebuah gang yang sempit dan buntu. Ya, aku tahu, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tidak tempat untuk beristirahat. Tapi, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara isakan laki-laki, dan suara tawa laki-laki.

"Tolong… jangan, ah~!!"

"Hahahaha, kau ini manis sekali!! Hahaha!!"

"Hei, bagi-bagi dong…"

Tiga orang. Sepertinya, ada sebuah kekerasan. Salah satunya sebagai korban. Aku mengintip dari balik tembok, melihat samar-samar tempat gelap itu.

"Akh!!! AKU TI- Mmmpphh…"

"Ukh, yeah, anak PINTAR!! Terus, kulum, akh~"

"Mmmpphh… AKH!! SAKITT!! TOLONG AKU!!"

"Hah… jepitan anak kecil memang enak. Aaahh.."

"Hei, dasar BODOH!! Kenapa dilepas?!?!, anak Kurang ajar!!"

"Tolong… le… pas…-Mmmpph!!"

"Nah, kalau kau mau dilepaskan, Kulum yang dalam!! Ahh!!"

Aku tahu!! I… itu adalah suara Naruto!! Aku berjenggit, untuk sedikit melihatnya. Benar saja! Itu Naruto! Aku langsung mengambil pisau palet yang selama ini kusimpan baik-baik di sabukku. Dengan perasaan takut, aku melangkah, menampakkan diri didepan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?! Jangan sentuh Naruto!!" teriakku. Itu cukup untuk keras untuk terdengar oleh mereka.

"Oh… temannya anak manis ini ya? Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, huh?" Tanya pria brengsek berambut silver. Menggunakan seragam SMA 1 Oto. Berarti, anak ini anak kriminal.

Kulihat, mulut Naruto penuh dengan cairan menjijikan itu. 'Benda' kotor pria brengsek itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Naruto, dan dia memakai celana seragamnya. Mata Naruto terlihat sendu, dan berbisik "Sa..su..ke…"

Akupun berlari kearahnya, namun pria berambut silver ini menjegatku. Kulihat, dia membawa sebuah balok kayu. Dengan sigap, kuhunuskan pisau paletku ke perutnya, lalu kayu balok itu terjatuh. Berhasil. Aku mengenainya. Si brengsek pertama sudah teratuh, penuh darah. Tinggal yang satunya.

"Hmm… anak manis. Kalian tak akan bisa lari dariku…" ucapnya. Rambutnya berwana orange kecoklatan. 'Benda' menjijikannya dilepaskan dari lubang Naruto, darah dan cairan putih keluar bersamaan dari liang Naruto. Naruto menangis dan mengeluh.

"AKHH!!!! Hiks…"

'Benda' terkutuk itu sudah melukai Naruto. Laki-laki itu memakai celananya, sepertinya dia bukan murid sekolah. Dengan tenaga yang kupunya, aku berusaha menusukkan pisau palet ini ketubuhnya.

Namun, gagal.

_**DOR!!!**_

"_Sasuke!!!"_

Aku terjatuh, sakit. Perutku sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang panas menembus perutku. Setelah kuraba, peluru. Tanganku penuh darah, pandanganku mulai kabur. Kulihat dengan tak jelas, laki-laki itu kabur, dan aku melihat Naruto yang berusaha merangkak kearahku.

"Sa…su..ke… ukh!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Namun, aku dapat mendengarnya. Sedikit.

Terus merangkak, hingga sampai ketempatku tengkurap, lemas. Pandanganku makin pudar, kesadaranku mulai hilang. Samapai akhirnya aku merasakan, pelukan yang sangat hangat menjulur diseluruh tubuhku. Dia berbisik,

"Ai…shite..ru… Sa..su…ke… hiks.."

Hilang. Gelap. Hampa.

_Warna Biru hiasi langit_

_Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, yang telah berikan nikmat_

_Sebelum kau tak akan melihatnya lagi_

_Sebelum dirimu melihat langit kelam_

**End Sasuke's POV**

_**End Flashback**_

"Yah, kau dan dia ditmukan oleh seorang polisi. Lalu, kalian dibawa kerumah sakit. Kau sempat koma 1 minggu loh!! Sayang, Naruto tak dapat melihat kau setelah sadar…" ucap Itachi. Sepertinya, dia sudah sedikit sadar dari mabuknya.

"Lalu, Kakashi yang bodoh itu memberi tahu kepihak Naruto, kalua aku sudah meninggal. Begitukan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi, ada hikmahnya kan? Kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, bukan?" ucap Itachi.

"Hn. Aniki, sebaiknya sekarang kita ke Apartement. Menurut informasi dari Sakura, Naruto sudah mau sampai. Kira-kira, 30 menit lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat e-mail dari seseorang yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Oke, kita berangkat!!"

---_Apple Tea---_

_**To Be Contineud . . .**_

_---Talk Show---_

**Mixmiu: APA-APAAN INI?!?! SAIA BIKIN RAPE?!?!? *gak nyadar ama hasil ketikan***

**Itachi: Miu-chan gak nyadar?? Aneh… *gaya ala detektif***

**Sasuke: Miu-chan… SIAPA YANG NGE-RAPE NARU-CHAN KU???!!**

**Mixmiu: Oh… Itu… *senyum licik***

**HIDAN AMA PEIN!!! Selamat, kalian udah dapet adegan nge-rape Naru!! xD *dapet death glare dari Naru***

**Hidan & Pein: *tos-tosan* Kita gitu!! *dichidori Sasuke***

**Mixmiu: Okeh, tadi ada beberapa keanehan yang tak saya sadari.**

** 1) Sejak kapan Pein punya pistol??**

** 2) Sejak kapan Sasuke punya pisau palet??**

** 3) Sejak kapan ada kisah tentang pangeran Apple, putri Tea, dan pangeran Sugar??**

** 4) Senandung yang dinyanyiin Naruto itu dari mana?? **

** 5) Dan, ini yang paling parah. SEJAK KAPAN SAIA NAMBAHIN OC DISINI???? *disorakin***

**Yah, selamat untuk Uchiha Yuki-chan, Kanisawa Chya, dan The Red Sox, yang sudah masuk ke fanfic saia, tanpa saia sadari. *didepak***

**Oh iya… Ini lanjutan balasan reviewnya…**

**yue asahi**

Oh… tertipu ya… *tersenyum*

Kalo saia, pasti bisa nebak, mana Sasu, dan mana Sai *ngibul*

Oh, soal itu…anggap Saia sedang gila waktu ngetiknya!! xD

**Nazuki Kyouru**

Ohoo… begitulah ^^

Saia sebenernya rada il pi lama pairing SaiNaru. Tapi, kenapa saia buat ya? *bingung sendiri*

Ya, begitulah. Tapi, Naru nganggep sasu dah mati. Padahl, belom kok!! xD

Makasih atas pujiannya… *emang itu pujian?*

**BrunoNadhGravano**

Iya… disini adanya BAKA… xD

Haah, emang Sasu kan OOC. Gak jelas lagi. Ya, nggak coy?? *tos-an ama Itachi* -dirajam Sasu-

Udah noh, diapdet. Tapi, yangchap. 6-nya masih proses persidangan. xD

**sabaku no panda-kun**

Iya Panda-kun… ^^

Yah, fanfic itu harus seimbang! Antara humor dan serious! xD

Oke oke, saia ngerti p.s-mu . . . xD

**Wolfie cielshitsuji**

Memang Sai, Wolf!! Anda benar!! Kalo gitu, saia beri anda tepok nyamuk… *nabok pipi Wolfie ala nabok nyamuk* *dicekek Wolfie*

Makasih atas kritik dan saran, nyo~ !! ^^

**Kanisawa Cyha**

Inilah anak paling ga nyambung sedunia... =.=

GW MALES BIKIN SASODEI!!!!~

Lo aja yang bikin! xD

Sori ya, gw ga di fandom Bleach. Yah, MALU GUA MAH!!! BUKA CELANA DAH!!! xDDDD *ketularan setan-nya Adly*

**Kayaknya sekian deh. Wong reviewnya cuman segini. xD**

**Naruto: Ke..kenapa… KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG DIRAPE??? –lebay-**

**Mixmiu: Ya, Nasib. xD –dirasengan-**

**Naruto: rasain tuh, hm!!**

**Mixmiu: *tepar***

**Naruto: Silahkan klik kiri mouse anda, arahkan pada tombol Review. **

**Sai: Drudududu~, Eh, ada Naru-chan!! Sikat ah!! –senyum mesum-**

**Sasu: Sikat, sikat!! SIKATIN TUH, KAMAR MANDI!! –sewot-**

**Itachi: Sudahlah, review, jangan lupa, gak ada Flame, oke?? –gotong Miu ke UKS-**


	3. Hi Dobe!

_---Apple Tea---_

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, SaiNaru… Masih sama.

**Disclaimer** **: **Ada yang bilang, judul fanfic ini sama kayak sebuah novel. Tapi, sumpah, Saia gak tau apa-apa!!! Naruto punya Mas Masashi, tapi, fanfic ini punya Saia, MURNI!! ^^ *sewot sendiri* hahahaha… #Somebody: maklum sewot, wong MURNI itu nama Ibunya#

**Summary :** "Aku mengerti, aku dan dia adalah sedarah. Dan aku juga mengerti, bahwa sesama saudara sedarah tak boleh saling mencintai. Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, akankah Naruto mengerti itu?"

**Mixmiu : Akhirnya, saya Update lagi fanfic gaje ini. xD. Maaf, kalo Apdetnya kelamaan. Soalnya, abis vakum juga. Jadinya, peteteran deh. xD**

**Okeee!! Makasih yang udah Review, khususnya, yang udah ngasih saran bagus untuk Saia. MakasihMakasihMakasihMakasih!! ^^**

**Balasan Review ada dibawah, jadi, jangan khawatir. xD**

**WARNING : MATURE CONTENS!!! PWP, Rape, Yaoi, Lime and Lemon. Anak dibawah umur, husssh!!! *emang umur-mu berapa Miu?***

**CHAP. 3 : Hi Dobe!!**

_---Apple Tea---_

**Oto Airport, 08:00 am**

"Akhirnya, sampai juga" ucap Naruto lega. Tangannya direnggangkan, tanda bahwa dia sangat lelah. Yah, betapa tidak lelah, tiga jam dia duduk manis tanpa banyak bergerak. Tentu saja, Naruto tak menyukai hal itu.

Naruto-pun menuju pengambilan barang, untuk mengambil tas orange miliknya. Sambil menunggu, Naruto mengecek Handphone-nya. Ternyata, ada 1 pesan yang masuk.

**F****rom : Private Number**

**Message : Selamat datang di kota Oto, Uzumaki Naruto! Kami akan _melayani_ anda dengan _baik_ dikota ini. Untuk masalah Apartment, kami telah menyiapkannya. Silahkan tunggu dilobby satu, dan duduk didepan toko "ShinSho". Kami akan menjemput anda disana. (Haruno Sakura)**

**Update : February 5, 2009 (08:10)**

"Oh, begitu. Haruno Sakura, oh ya!! Dia-kan wanita yang memberi-ku pekerjaan! Tapi, apa ya pekerjaannya? Sampai sekarang, aku tak tahu, apa pekerjaannya" ucapnya sendiri. Sambil memegang Handphone, Naruto mengambil tas orange-nya yang telah tiba dihadapannya. Lalu, dengan agak tergesa-gesa, Naruto menuju Lobby 1.

_---Apple Tea---_

**Takoraki Apartment, 08:15**

"Katanya 30 menit?? Ternyata 3 jam" gerutu Itachi. Sekarang, dia telah sadar sepenuhnya dari mabuk. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sedari tadi, Itachi selalu saja menggerutu. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Mandi dulu saja sana, Naruto sudah sampai dibandara. Jika Naruto datang, aku tak mau menahan malu, jika kakaku bau _wine_ seperti sekarang" ucap Sasuke datar. Itachi hanya merengut, tanda kesal telah diledek oleh adiknya.

"Oke, oke, aku mandi. Emangnya, kau mau menampakkan dirimu didepannya secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Itachi sambil bersiap-siap membuka kemejanya untuk mandi.

"Ya, aku akan menampakkan diriku. Namun, sebelumnya, aku akan membuatnya _panik_ dulu" ucap Sasuke. Ujung bibirnya dinaikkan sedikit, tanda dia tersenyum. Namun, senyum-nya sangat berbahaya.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun nakal ya!" ucap Itachi sambil tertawa. Namun dia segera melesat kekamar mandi, dan mengunci pintunya. Mungkin, takut kalau-kalau adiknya akan marah.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

"Yah, aku memang _nakal_, aniki..."

_---Apple Tea---_

**Lobby 1, Oto Airport, 08:35**

"Toko ShiSho… nah, itu dia!!" ucap Naruto senang. Sepertinya, Naruto sudah menemukan Toko ShiSho. Ternyata, toko ShiSho adalah toko yang menjual Teh khas Oto. Naruto duduk didepan toko itu, dibangku yang telah disediakan untuk pelanggan.

'Sepertinya, ada yang mengikutiku… perasaan aneh. Sedaritadi, benar, ada yang mengikutiku. Siapa ya?' inner Naruto berbicara. Benar saja, sedaritadi, memang ada yang mengincarnya. Sekarang, 'mereka' sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Naruto-pun bangkit, dan menuju ke kasir toko tersebut. Sudah lama ia tak menyicipi teh khas Oto, yah, terakhir, pada saat umurnya mengijaki 10 tahun. Itu-pun, dia sudah lupa akan rasanya. Ketika hendak memesan…

"Permisi. Saya ingin memesan- hmmmphh!!"

Mulutnya dibekap. Tangannya diikat, matanya ditutup. Tasnya diambil. Lalu Naruto dimasukkan kedalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Dan dibawa pergi.

Sedangkan sang kasir?

Entah mengapa, dia tenang-tenang saja. Apakah, dia komplotan penculik Naruto? Entahlah…

_---Apple Tea---_

**Naruto's POV**

"Hmmphh, hmmph, hmmmpphh?! Hmmmpphhh??!!" (berengsek kalian, aku mau dibawa kemana?! Siapa kalian?!) teriakku dalam dekapan. Aku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba aku diculik begini?? Memangnya, salahku apa? Kenapa?

"Hei, jangan berisik!!" ucap seseorang. Siapa dia?? Aku ingin lepas. Lepaskan aku!!

Tak ada jawaban. Aku ingin memukulnya, namun, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lebih baik, aku tenang dulu, dan mencoba mengorek informasi.

Hening.

Sepertinya, orang yang menculikku berjumlah 3 orang. Yah, aku merasakannya. Didepanku, disamping kiriku, dan disamping kananku.

"Kalian cukup professional" ucap seorang wanita. Wanita?? Dari suaranya, dia ada didepanku. Yah, benar!

"Biasa saja," ucap yang berada disamping kananku. "…Yah, setelah ini, kita boleh kembali kepekerjaan kami kan?" sambungnya.

"Tentu saja… setelah kita memberikan anak ini kepada _tuan_…" ucap sang wanita.

"Ohoho, spertinya, _tuan _sudah tidak sabar ya?" ucap laki-laki yang berada disamping kiriku. 2 orang perempuan dan 1 orang laki-laki. Depan dan kanan wanita, sedangkan yang berada dikiriku adalah laki-laki. Aku masih bisa memberontak.

"Hmmpph!! Hmmphh!! Hmmmmphh!!!!!" (Lepaskan aku!! Cepat!! Lepaskaaan!!!!) berontakku lagi. Sepertinya, ketiganya memegang tanganku, lalu aku berusaha memberontak. Kutendang wanita yang berada didepan, dengan kakiku.

"Akhh!! Sialan, diam!! Jangan tendang-tendang!!" teriak sang perempuan. Aku tetap terus menendang, namun sepertinya, ada sebuah benda tajam dan kecil menembus kulitku. Perih.

"HMPPPHHH!!! Hmmpphh…" (AKHHH!!! Ukhh…)

Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar, "Yah, terpaksa, kita pakai obat bius" laki-laki yang berbicara. Sepertinya, dia yang membiusku.

Setelah itu, gelap.

_---Apple Tea---_

Di…dimana ini?

Gelap. Ternyata, mataku masih ditutup. Jujur saja, aku kaget dan takut sekali. Aku benar-benar takut. Sebenarnya, siapa yang menculikku? Tuhan, tolong, lindungi aku. Semoga aku dapat selamat.

Sambil agak ragu, aku sedikit menyelidik, Sepertinya, aku diikat dan didudukkan disebuah kursi. Kaki, tangan, mata, semuanya diikat. Aku yakin, orang yang menculikku adalah orang yang brengsek dan tidak berpendidikan. Bagaimana tidak? penculik brengsek ini telah menculik AKU yang baru datang ke Oto yang belum mempunyai banyak uang.

Mau memeras ayahku?

Percuma, tak akan ditanggapi. Mana peduli ayah akan diriku.

Yang ada dipikiranku kini hanya satu, menghajar sang penculik brengsek ini, lalu memeluk Sai erat. Namun sayang, Sai tak ada disini.

"Halo, Naru-chan" bisik seseorang ditelingaku. Suaranya berat. Seketika, aku bergetar, telingaku panas, nafasku tiba-tiba memburu. Siapa?

"Hmmpphh?" (Siapa kau?) tanyaku. Mulutku masih disumpal sebuah sapu tangan, membuatku benar-benar risih. Sial.

"Oh, aku lupa melepas ikatan yang ada dimulutmu. Aku akan membukanya" ucapnya. Lalu, dilepaskannya penutup mulut itu. Aku bisa mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu mulai berbicara, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Seseorang yang dulu kau kenal…" ucapnya datar. Nadanya dingin, membuatku merinding. Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut. Tapi, aku berusaha menutupinya.

"Unggh… aku mohon… lepaskan aku" pintaku padanya. Tak ada respon. Hening. Aku bingung dengan orang ini, sebenarnya untuk apa dia menculikku??

Tiba-tiba saja, rasa hangat menekan bibirku. Lembut, namun pasti. Awalnya aku menolak, namun, aku mulai menikmatinya. Kelembutan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, lumatan yang penuh nafsu.

"Hmm, nhh…mmm" desahku menikmati. Bahkan, sangking nikmatnya, aku tak tahu kapan lidah itu menyusup dibibirku, menyapu langit-langit mulutku, dan bertautan dengan lidahku. Perlahan, dia menggigit bibirku dengan penuh kelembutan. Nikmatnya.

Perbuatan itu membuat salivaku sedikit mengalir, dan berusaha untuk menikmatinya lebih dalam lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba…

**_CUP!_**

Bibirnya dilepas, membuatku mendesah kecewa. Dia menjambak rambutku pelan, dan membisikkan sebuah kata ditelingaku.

"Dobe… I miss you…"

Aku mulai bergetar lagi. Si…siapa dia sebenarnya? Ke…kenapa dia tahu, sebutanku yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke? Apa dia Sasuke? Tidak mungkin!! Sasuke… Sasuke telah mati!!! Tidak… tidak mungkin…

_Namun, bolehkah aku berharap?_

"Ngghh…" aku hanya bisa mengeluh, ketika telingaku digarapnya pelan, namun menggoda. Tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus pipiku, leherku, sampai kedadaku yang masih terbalut kaos dan jacket. Setelah puas memainkan telingaku, lidahnya beralih menuju leherku. Namun, aku berusaha memberontak. Aku tak ingin, leherku yang masih polos tanpa gigitan dan hisapan, dihisap dan dilumat oleh orang yang belum kukenal.

Apalagi dengan penculik brengsek ini.

"Le…lepass…Ngghh…" bisikku pelan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Aku bingung dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Oke, waktunya untuk serius. Cukup sampai disini. Aku akan menunjukkan, siapa diriku sebenarnya. Jadi, aku akan mulai melepaskan ikatanmu" ucapnya. Dia melepas ikatan dikakiku, ditanganku, dan diperutku. Aku bernapas lega.

"Terima kasih" ucapku singkat. Aku ingin membuka penutup mataku, namun dengan cepat, dia menghentikan tanganku yang hendak membuka penutup mata yang sangat mengganggu penglihatan ini.

"Biar aku yang buka" tawarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan menurutinya. Tangannya perlahan meraba pelipisku, lalu mulai mengendorkan ikatan yang menutupi mataku. Sedikit, ada cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku. Cahaya itu semakin banyak, hingga aku dapat melihat cahaya lampu tidur. Remang. Namun, aku tak dapat melihat sang penculik kurang ajar tersebut. Kemana dia?

"Sudah bisa melihat?" ucapnya tepat dtelingaku. Aku hanya bergetar, bukannya takut. Hanya saja, ada sensasi lain yang menjulur diseluruh tubuhku.

Penasaran, aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, untukk mendapatkan sesosok wajah sang penculik brengsek itu.

"Siapa ka…"

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Hmm, kita bertemu lagi, dobe-chan…"

**End Naruto's POV**

_---Apple Tea---_

**Takoraki Apartment, 12.20**

"Ti…tidak mungkin…"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Naru-chan…"

Naruto tak menyangka, Sang penculik brengsek yang ia maksud adalah seseorang yang lama telah dia lupakan. Bersama kenangannya sewaktu dia kecil.

"Sa..Sasuke-kah? Tidak mungkin!! Kata Kakashi-san, kau telah…"

"Mati? Hah, orang seperti dia memang ceroboh. Waktu itu, aku hanya koma selama 1 bulan. Bukannya mati" ucap Sasuke santai. Naruto menerawang ruangan tempatnya berada, sepertinya, dia dan Sasuke berada didalam kamar tidur.

Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka setelah pembicaraann singkat tersebut. Naruto masih berada dalam posisinya, duduk diatas kursi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya duduk diatas kasur, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang tak akan pernah ia sangka akan bertemu dengannya, kini bertemu dengannya. Harusnya, ia memeluk orang yang berada didepannya dengan erat. Tapi, entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat canggung terhadap Sasuke. Apalagi, dia sempat menggodanya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Dobe…" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto mendongak, dan mendapati wajah Sasuke dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ini yang pertama setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu dengannya.

"Teme… Kau benar-benar brengsek. Seenaknya saja kau menggodaku!!" ucap Naruto sambil blushing. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum liar, seakan sedang membuat Naruto semakin merona. Tangan liar Sasuke-pun beraksi, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin menipis, karena Sasuke mempernipis jaraknya. Semakin dekat, yang kini hanya berjarak 2 cm.

"Hmm, aku memang brengsek. Tapi, kau suka dengan permainanku tadi kan'?" ucap Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam, dia tak ingin memperlihatkan 'kekalahan'nya pada Sasuke.

Jaraknya semakin menipis, Perlahan Sasuke ingin mengecup bibir merah milik Naruto. Hampir, hampir menyatu.

Namun, apalah arti sebuah kata 'hampir'?

"SASUKEE!! AMBILKAN AKU HANDUK!!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi. Yang author duga, itu Itachi.

Jelas, Naruto segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal.

'Akan kubunuh dia setelah ini' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mengambil handuk dari lemarinya, dan memberikannya pada tangan Itachi yang muncul dicelah pintu.

Dia kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu duduk dengan santai. Naruto makin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke ini. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Oh iya!! Sasuke, aku kesini untuk bekerja. Tapi, karena kau menculikku, aku jadi tak bisa bertemu dengan yang mau mempekerjakanku! Sekarang, kembalikan aku ke bandara lagi!"

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir begitu" ucap Sasuke dengan gaya yang _stay cool._

"Ap… Apanya yang mesti tenang?!?! Nanti, kalau aku tak dapat pekerjaannya, bagaimana??!" ucap Naruto panik. Mungkin, dia takut tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Oto ini. Padahal, dia sudah rela mati-matian meninggalkan Sai demi pekerjaan ini. Sedangkan dia tak tau apa yang akan dia kerjakan.

"Kubilang, tenang saja" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"…Yang merekrutmu itu Haruno Sakura kan??" sambung Sasuke

Naruto terbelalak. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Naruto hanya diam, sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Begini. Biar kujelaskan. Haruno Sakura itu adalah asisten pribadiku. Dia juga salah satu orang yang menculikmu. Orang-orang yang menculikmu itu ada tiga orang, mereka semua adalah staf kerja _Home Production_ Uchiha. Tempatmu berlatih modeling dulu. Tapi, sekarang telah berkembang hingga menjadi sebuah Rumah Produksi. Kebetulan, aku membutuhkun satu orang laki-laki yang telah mengantungi bekal modeling sejak kecil. Dan yang lebih kebetulan lagi, kau itu lulusan theater kan?" jelas Sasuke sambil mengambil nafas.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bertanda bahwa yang ditanyakan Sasuke adalah benar.

"…Lalu, aku sengaja memanggilmu untuk panggilan kerja disini. Tentu saja, lewat Sakura. Dan… otomatis… Akulah boss-mu disini"

"Oh… Jadi, aku akan bekerja untukmu?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Tapi sepertinya, dia tak ingin mengharapkan hal itu terjadi

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya bekerja untuk dirimu sendiri. Namun, kami memerlukan dirimu untuk men-sukses-kan proyek kami" jelas Sasuke. Sambil santai, Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur tidur. Dan, sedikit berpose seperti 'Seme menggoda'.

Naruto membuang nafas lega.

"Kenapa membuang nafas begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan 'pose maut'nya itu. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya, bertanda bahwa tak ada masalah pada dirinya.

"Uaaaah, segar sekali mandi. Oi, Sasuke, apa Naruto sudah… Wah!! Ada Naruto… aku jadi gak enak.." ucap Itachi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya dililitkan handuk berbentuk kimono, yang memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Otomatis, Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara, dan tersenyum riang.

"Itachi-niisan!! Apa kabar??" ucap Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam, dan masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Baik. Kau? Eh, Sasuke itu rindu sekali denganmu loh!! Sampai-sampai, aku selalu jadi korban curhatnya dia loh!!" ucap Itachi sambil membongkar 'sesuatu'.

"Aniki!!! Jangan buka kartu As orang dong!!" ucap Sasuke sebal. Dia palingkan wajahnya, dan menghadapkannya ke arah jendela kaca kamar apartment.

"Ja...jadi, itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil blush. Itachi tersenyum penuh kenistaan, dan Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming.

Dan setelah itu, terjadi nada kesunyian diantara mereka bertiga.

--

"Naruto, setelah ini akan kujelaskan pekerjaanmu. Dan, aku akan tunjukkan tempat _Home Production_ kami padamu. Sekarang, rapihkan dirimu, gunakan baju yang pantas, lalu aku tunggu kau di lobby satu, tepatnya di restaurant _BlueBerry_" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dari tempat tidur. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"H…Hei?! Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tegur Itachi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu menuju pintu apartemen yang masih terbuka. Tanpa menghadap belakang, Sasuke berkata,

"Cepat ganti baju, dan turun ke Lobby. Naruto mau siap-siap. Dan juga, kita kan mau menyusun _cover_ majalah Uchiha yang akan diterbitkan pertama kalinya"

Lalu, dia pergi sambil menutup pintu.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

_Memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, Sasuke… _Hanya itu yang Naruto pikirkan.

_---Apple Tea---_

**Konoha, February 5 2009, 15.30 (1)**

_Indahnya dunia, bila tak ada perang didalamnya_

_Betapa hati ini tenang, bila diriku berada disisinya_

_Hati bagaikan sedang tidur dikapas yang lembut_

_Namun sayang, kau tak ada disisiku kini_…

Hanya itu yang dituliskan oleh Sai disebuah kertas gambarnya. Kerinduannya pada Naruto memang tak bisa dihindari. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tak enak. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Hanya itu yang dibenaknya. Namun, ada perasaan ganjil yang dia lewatkan.

…Dan tentunya, dia tak tau, perasaan Naruto saat itu. Mungkinkah membutuhkannya?? Entahlah, dirinya-pun tak tau…

_Apakah kau masih memikirkanku?_

_Apakah kau masih menyimpan namaku disisimu?_

_Dan, tahukah kau, bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu?_

_Entah, memikirkannya saja, aku sudah risau_…

…Untuk mengobati rasa rindu itu, Sai menutupinya dengan menggambar wajah imut itu. Yah, mungkin itu keputusan yang baik…

…Sedang apa dia??

_---Apple Tea---_

**Tok Tok!!**

Bunyi sebuah kayu yang sedang dipukuli. Namun sepertinya, itu lebih mirip sebuah pintu yang sedang diketuk. Sebuah pintu utama disebuah rumah.

Benar saja, itu adalah rumah Sai.

"Tunggu, akan kubukakan" ucap Sai dari dalam seraya menenangkan sang tamu yang mengetuk pintu.

**Tok Tok Tok!!**

Namun, sepertinya sang tamu kurang sabaran.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya dia menemukan sebuah _objek_ untuk digambar, lalu ada seseorang diluar sana yang mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya, Sai agak kesal. Tapi, di berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Dengan segera, Sai membuka pintu kayu yang berwarna putih itu.

**_Kriet…_**

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Namikaze Sai"

Mata Sai terbelalak. Dia kaget bukan kepalang, karena orang yang tak diduganya akan menemuinya.

Meminta tolong padanya.

Dan menyebut marga aslinya.

Tapi, matanya yang terbelalak itu kembali seperti semula. Tanpa emosi, dan tenang.

"Tuan Namikaze. Suatu kehormatan engkau datang kesini," ucap Sai tanpa emosi sembari membukuk hormat pada orang yang berada didepannya. Orang yang didepannya hanya diam, dan menatap Sai dengan kesal.

"Jangan begitu, Sai. Aku tahu aku salah, melarangmu bersama dengan anakku. Tapi, itu demi kebaikanmu juga kan? Aku tak mau kau berhubungan spesial dengan adik kandungmu sendiri" ucap orang yang didepan Sai. Rambutnya pirang, agak berantakan. Matanya biru, sapphire. Dan sepertinya, lebih mirip dengan Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku tahu," ucap Sai tersenyum rapat. "Tapi, aku mencintainya" sambungnya sambil kembali berdiri tegak seperti semula.

"K…kau gila. DIA ITU ADIKMU!! Secara tak langsung, kalian adalah sedarah!!! Kau mengerti itu kan?!!" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan tempo yang tinggi. Sai hanya diam, dan mengatupkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum.

Sai tetap diam, tak bergeming. Mempertahankan senyumannya itu.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau hanya berbeda ibu dengannya. Tapi, aku, sebagai ayahmu, aku melarang kau berhubungan khusus dengan Naruto!! Mengerti??!" ucapnya lagi. Sai membuka matanya, dan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Ayah, haruskah aku berpisah dengannya? Kami saling mencintai, mengapa tidak??" jawabnya dengan enteng. Oranng yang dipanggil 'Ayah' itu hanya menghela nafas, entah dia mau bilang apa lagi pada anaknya itu.

"Kau harus mengerti, Sai-"

"Aku mengerti" potong Sai langsung. Anak yang tidak sopan, memotong pembicaraan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, aku dan dia adalah sedarah. Dan aku juga mengerti, bahwa sesama saudara sedarah tak boleh saling mencintai. Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, akankah Naruto mengerti itu?" sambungnya lagi. Ayahnya Sai –atau bernama Minato– yang sekaligus ayah dari Naruto hanya diam. Menatap kearah bawah ubin teras rumah Sai. Sedari tadi, Minato dibiarkan berdiri didepan pintu dan tidak dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sai. Anak yang kurang sopan.

Sepertinya, Sai baru sadar sekarang.

"Silahkan masuk…" tawar Sai untuk Minato. Namun, Minato hanya menggeleng, bertanda tak ingin masuk.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu saja…" jawab Minato. Sai mengangguk, seakan mengerti kalau Minato belum selesai berbicara.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tahu, Naruto pergi ke Oto karena ingin mengejar karirnya. Dan aku tahu, dimana dia sekarang. Pekerjaannya kini-pun aku tahu…" jelas Mnato. Sedikit, dia mengambil nafas, dan melanjutkan kembali.

"Dia akan menjadi model disalah satu sampul majalah"

Sai hanya diam. Tapi, tak berlangsung lama…

"Bukannya itu bagus? Sesuai dengan jurusan yang dia ambil kan?" ucap Sai. Minato menggeleng. Itu membuat Sai memiringkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"Bukan itu. Dia… bekerjasama dengan cinta pertamanya ketika ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Yang dikiranya sudah mati, namun masih hidup…"

Kali ini, Sai sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama. Mungkin, dia hanya kaget karena kata 'Cinta pertamanya' yang dikeluarkan oleh Minato.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sai. Minato sedikit mengambil nafas, dan melanjutkan kembali.

"…Masalahnya… Orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke…"

Dan, Sai-pun dengan sukses membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna.

**_-Just a story of Minato-_**

Pada saat Minato Namikaze ingin melepas masa lajangnya dahulu, ia meninggalkan sebuah cerita yang kurang bagus untuk diingat.

Sebenarnya, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya hanya untuk seorang wanita 'Uchiha'. Namun, karena dijodohkan, Minato dengan terpaksa harus menikahi Uzumaki Kushina. Akhirnya, Minato harus meninggalkan wanita Uchiha tersebut. Tapi, sebenarnya, wanita Uchiha itu sudah mengandung 'benih' yang ditinggalkan Minato. Namun, wanita Uchiha itu tak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Minato, dan melarikan diri ke kota Konoha.

Setelah satu tahun lamanya, wanita Uchiha itu melahirkan seorang anak dan diberi Nama Sai.

Dan dua tahun setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina dikaruniakan seorang anak laki-laki dan diberikan nama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiga tahun setelah Minato dan Kushina dikaruniai anak, wanita Uchiha itu meninggalkan Sai –dititipkan oleh seseorang, dan menyuruhnya merawat Sai- dia pergi ke kota Oto, dan tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya.

Satu tahun setelahnya, Minato se-keluarga pindah Ke Konoha, dan menetap disana.

Dan pada saat Sai berumur 12 tahun, dia membenci seluruh orang yang bermarga Uchiha.

Pada saat itu pula, Minato mengetahui, bahwa Sai adalah hasil 'buah cinta' –nya dengan wanita Uchiha.

Dan sampai sekarang, Naruto tak pernah mengetahui, bahwa Sai adalah kakak kandungnya secara tak langsung.

Pada saat Naruto melarikan diri dengan Sai dari Minato –pada saat Naruto berumur 17 tahun- Minato sudah tahu itu, dan tentu saja, dia menentang hubungan mereka.

Ada yang tahu, siapa wanita Uchiha itu?

Minato tahu itu. Dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke. Maka dari itu, dia kenal baik dengan Fugaku. Sekaligus ingin menebus kesalahannya kepada adik Fugaku itu, dengan cara mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Ternyata, Fugaku lebih pintar.

Dia sengaja menugaskan Kakashi memberitakan kepada Minato bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal dunia. Dengan itu, otomatis, pada saat Naruto telah mandiri, dia akan mengunjungi kota Sasuke dikuburkan. Dan pada saat itu pula, Sasuke menampakkan dirinya dan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah jatuh cinta, Fugaku berniat menyerukan mengahancurkan keluarga Minato.

Tapi, ini telah diketahui oleh Minato.

Karena ia tahu, seorang kakak pasti tak akan rela adik perempuannya dipermainkan dan dihancurkan begitu saja.

Sai tak tahu, tapi kalau dia sampai tahu, Minato yakin. Dia akan tambah membenci Uchiha melebihi benci terhadap ibunya sendiri…

Tapi, bukan berarti dia tak membenci Minato…

Dan Minato tau, Sai tak menyukai apapun dari keluarganya

...kecuali...

...Naruto.

**_-End story of Minato-_**

"Jadi, Uchiha ingin mengahncurkan keluarga kita melewati Naruto" jelas Minato lagi. Sai hanya diam, namun tangannya meremas, bertanda bahwa dia sangat kesal. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"…Dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencegah itu" sambung Minato. Sai hanya menghela nafas, dan sedikit merenggangkan diri.

"Baik. Akan kubantu, demi Naru-chan" jawabnya dengan tegas.

Minato tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu 2 bulan lagi, setelah Naruto sukses disana. Kau harus membawanya pulang" jelasnya lagi. Sai hanya mengannguk, bertanda dia setuju. Setelah 10 detik kemudian, Minato berpamitan dan meninggalkan rumah Sai dengan tenang.

_Mudah-mudahan, rencanaku berhasil_… Harap Minato dalam hati.

_---Apple Tea---_

**Restaurant BlueBerry, Lobby of Takoraki Apartment, Oto city**

"Baiklah. Konsep sudah kubentuk, tanggal sudah kutetapkan. Isi juga sudah kubentuk dengan staf kerja yang lain. Tinggal Cover-nya saja" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Dengan lancarnya dia, menjelaskan itu semua didepan Itachi dan Naruto. Jiwa kepemmpinan yang tinggi.

"Lalu, untuk Cover, kita pakai Naruto?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menjelaskan

"…Dan, untuk Cover kita ini, kita memakai model wanita berpakaian ala pelayan café ice cream"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menuntut penjelasan dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang geli terhadap Naruto.

"Selesai" tutup Sasuke. Karena merasa tak puas akan jawaban 'Selesai', Naruto mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Maksudmu… aku berpakaian wanita, begitu?"

Sasuke hanya menganguk, lalu kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang penting.

_Kalau dia bukan bossku, sudah kupukul wajahnya. Seenaknya saja memberiku job model wanita. Hu~uh!!_ Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto gerutukan dalam hatinya.

"Hmm, kita mulai dari hari ini kita laksanakan pemotretan. Aniki, siapkan kameramen dan lokasi yang bagus. Aku mau 5 hari kedepan, majalah ini harus sudah diterbitkan. Kalian berdua siap?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Itachi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk yakin –meskipun Naruto kurang yakin.

"Baik. Ayo, kita kerjakan mulai hari ini..."

_---Apple Tea---_

**Uchiha Home Production, at Afternoon****.**

Hari ini, Naruto tampak cantik sekali. Dengan baju _waitress_-nya, dan _wig_ yang berwarna senada dengan rambut aslinya. Rambutnya kali ini panjang, hingga sepunggung dan digerai. Serta bando biru tua yang senada dengan bajunya. Nampak menawan. Tiga garis yang berada dipipinya-pun tak tampak, karena tertutup oleh make up. Kuku-kuku jarinya-pun sudah diberi hiasan perwarna dengan warnah merah yang tampak _sexy._

Yeah, _sexy._

Sampai-sampai, Itachi hampir lupa kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki.

"Baik, hari ini kita bersiap untuk pemotretan. Naruto, perkenalkan, ini Inuzuka Kiba. Nanti, dia yang akan memotretmu" jelas Itachi sekaligus memperkenalkan dengan orang yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Inuzuka Kiba. 23 tahun. Kameramen. Salam kenal!!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang familiar.

_Suaranya_…_Mirip_…_Ah tidak, sama! Sama seperti suara orang yang menculikku!_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kau yang menculikku kan?" ucap Naruto agak kasar. Kiba hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk dengan mantap. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu menganggapnya musuh. Dia hanya diperintahkan oleh Sasuke untuk menculikmu waktu itu. Jadi, tak masalah kok" jelas Itachi. Naruto hanya menekuk bibirnya kebawah, menandakan ia masih kesal. Kiba pun tersenyum lagi.

"Lagipula, soal penculikkan itu, sebenarnya aku tak mau kok mengerjakannya. Jadi, kau tak perllu khawatir. Aku bukan orang jahat" ucap Kiba dengan santainya. Naruto sedikit meluruskan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, kalian berdua pergi ke lokasi. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, cuaca tak akan mendukung" ujar Itachi. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar tangan Kiba, dan turun kebawah menusuri tangga. Samar-samar, dia bertiak,

"Oke Nii-san !!!"

_---Apple Tea---_

**Takoraki Apartement, at Mid-Night**.

"Huuh, lelah sekali. Dari tadi, sejak pemotretan, banyak sekali orang yang melihatku. Haaah, benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke itu. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, aku cantik juga kalau didandani seperti perempuan begini" ucap Naruto pada bayangannya didalam cermin. Yah, kali ini dia sedang berada didalam apartement-nya, lebih tepatnya, didalam kamarnya. Naruto sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa make up yang ada diwajahnya dengan kapas. Diperhatikannya bayangan itu dengan seksama, dan bergumam sendiri. Mungkin, baru kali ini dia didandani seperti layaknya wanita.

_Mungkin, kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini didepan Sai, pasti dia menjelek-jelekkanku_ pikirnya geli sendiri. Yah, mungkin Sai akan tersenyum manis melihat_ kekasih_nya seperti wanita yang _manis_.

Lebih tepatnya, _adik_nya.

Sayang, sampai sekarang, perasaan yang salah itu terus dibiarkan, tak ada yang menghentikannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya, aku mandi…"

**_Tok Tok!_**

Sepertinya, ada yang datang.

"Tuggu sebentar!!"

Naruto-pun harus setengah berlari untuk menuju ke depan pintu. Dengan _rok mini_ yang masih menempel sebagai bawahannya. Yang jelas, itu menyulitkan Naruto.

Setelah sampai, Naruto mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu –karena kesulitan berjalan dengan Rok yang terlalu mini- dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Na…ruto? Ini kau?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Dia melihat dari bawah kakinya, hingga wajahnya. Dan sedikit… menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau teme?!" Tanya Naruto ketus. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sudah kelewat kesal dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari memberinya job seperti ini, hingga hampir menertawakannya disini. Sangat bagus sekali tuan Sasuke mempermainkan Naruto yang malang ini.

"Tak…hmmphh… tak apa… hahah" ucap Sasuke tertahan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tawa yang tertahan.

"Sudah, tertawa saja. Tak perlu kau tahan, Teme. Tidak enak melihatmu menahan tawa. Seperti melihat orang mau melahirkan saja" ucap Naruto lesu. Dengan gerakan tangannya, dia mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong, Dobe-chan. Aku kan hanya bercanda" bujuk Sasuke. Sasuke melepas jas hitamnya, dan duduk disofa yang terletak di ruang tamu. Naruto-pun ikut duduk disamping Sasuke, dan hanya diam, mungkin masih merajuk.

"......"

"......"

"Kau mau minum apa?" akhirnya Naruto yang buka suara setelah 20 detik lamanya.

"Hmm, apa ya? Mungkin, Hot Apple Tea satu, nona _waitress_" ledek Sasuke LAGI.

Yah, untungnya kali ini Naruto mengabaikannya.

_Malam ini, aku harus bisa mendapatkanmu. Kalau tidak, minimal aku harus membuatmu lupa akan DIRINYA_...

_---Apple Tea---_

"Ini tehnya, Tuan Uchiha yang me-NYEBALKAN…" dengus Naruto kesal. Bagaimana tidak, bila dirimu laki-laki, lalu dipanggil _waitress _seenaknya –padahal kau bukan waitress- dan dipanggil _nona_ dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Pasti itu menyedihkan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Nanti, tidak cantik lagi loh…" ledek Sasuke. Namun, kali ini Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Dan ingin mandi.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini? Kalau kau hanya ingin meledekku saja, aku tak ada waktu. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Naruto sangar. Sasuke hanya berseringai mengerikan, yang tak enak bila dipandang.

"Hanya iseng. Habisnya, tak ada tempat terdekat yang dapat kukunjungi selain apartementmu" ucap Sasuke santai. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, kali ini dia benar-benar tak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin istirahatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengambil pesanannya untuk diminum. Hot Apple Tea. Dan Sasukepun menyeruputnya dengan santai, tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau aku ingin menginap??" Tanya Sasuke –sengaja dibuat seperti 'mengelak' dari usiran Naruto.

"Terserah. Aku ingin mandi–"

"Kau ingat Apple Tea?" potong Sasuke sekaligus bertanya pada Naruto.

Itu membuat Naruto risih.

"Jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu. Itu adalah hari terburukku. Aku tak mau mengingatnya–"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya? Apple Tea dapat mengubah rasa cinta menjadi benci?? Itu terbukti saat kau mengatakan bahwa saat orang tuamu–"

"Aku sudah tak percaya dengan itu lagi. Sekarang, kau pulang, dan aku–"

"Naruto, aku belum selesai bicara. Dengarkan aku dan–"

"KAU YANG DENGARKAN AKU!! Sekarang, pulanglah dan istirahat! Aku lelah!" ucap Naruto lantang. Begitulah, saling sela pembicaraan, hingga berhenti pada ucapan Naruto dengan tempo yang tinggi. Itu membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Baik, aku pulang dan biarkan kau istirahat. Tapi, berikan aku satu ciuman selamat malam dulu"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mau tak mau, dia harus menurutinya.

"Baiklah, asalkan itu dapat membuat kau pergi dan aku istirahat, akan kuberikan..."

Sasukep mendekat kearah Naruto, dengan perlahan. Dirangkulnya pinggul Naruto dengan agak menggoda, dan didekapkan kedalam rangkulannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mempertipis jarak antara dia dengan Naruto. Semakin tipis jarak mereka, bibir merekapun bersentuhan dengan mesranya. Bertautan, agak mirip seperti lumatan. Tentunya, yang paling dominan adalah Sasuke.

Sedikit menghisap, membuat Naruto kenikmatan. Bibir bagian bawahnya dihisap, seperti ingin meminta lebih. Tau akan maksud Sasuke, Naruto membuka sedikit cela untuk mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk. Sasuke menyeringai, dan dengan cepat, lidah Sasuke melesat mendominasi permainan itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto. Perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah.

"Nggh.. hen…tikan… mmmph… Sss…" hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke yang sedang menyapu gigi Naruto. Jelas saja, itu membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut kecil Naruto.

"Sudah cukup. Pulanglah" ucap Naruto menyudahi. Wajah Sasuke menandakan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam, namun sedetik kemudian, dia menyeringai dengan puas.

"Terima kasih atas _kesempatannya_, Naruto. Lain kali, akan kubuat kau mendesah _lebih _dari ini" ucapnya. Naruto hanya diam, mungkin dia benar-benar mengantuk kali ini. Sehingga, tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terserah apapun yang kau maulah, teme. Aku mau mandi dan tidur" ucapnya sambil mengucak matanya. Sasuke hanya berseringai, dan menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Jadi, aku boleh?"

"Terserah. Sekarang, kau pulang, oke?" bujuk –atau lebih tepatnya paksa- Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke keluar dari apartement Naruto.

"Selamat malam" ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan pintu yang telah tertutup rapat itu.

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan apartement Naruto.

_Yah, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi minimal, dia telah memberimu kesempatan, Sasuke_… hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Sasukepun menancapkan gas mobil hitamnya, lalu keluar dari parkiran Takoraki Apartement.

_---Apple Tea---_

**Short Story after 5 days**

Setelah 5 hari kejadian 'kecupan selamat malam Sasuke', Majalah Uchiha-pun terbit. Ini sesuai perhitungan Sasuke.

Setelah penjualan majalah itu, banyak yang mengontrak Naruto sebagai model sampul majalah wanita. Tentu saja, dengan berpenampilan 'wanita'.

Tapi, ada sebuah masalah tentang 'kecupan selamat malam' itu.

Walaupun ada masalah, -karena ada yang memfoto mereka berdua- itu dapat diselesaikan karena 'pemoto' tersebut adalah Kiba, kameramen Uchiha Home Production. Jadi, masalah ini tak sampai pada staf Uchiha Home Production yang lainnya, bahkan pada publik.

Dan hari ini, Naruto benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Model wanita.

_---Apple Tea---_

**Takoraki Apartement, at Night.**

Malam ini, Naruto mencoba membuka e-mail yang baru saja dia buat dua hari yang lalu. Benar saja, belum apa-apa, e-mailnya sudah penuh dengan pesan-pesan para fans. Ada yang berkomentar "Naruto, kau sebenarnya orang yang tampan. Coba… kalau disampul majalah sedang menjadi laki-laki…" lalu, ada yang berkeritik, "Sebaiknya, anda menolak job untuk bermodel seperti wanita. Karena itu dapat mempengaruhi anak-anak" bahkan, ada orang gila yang mengirim e-mail, "Kau manis. Mau jadi kekasihku?? Aku laki-laki yang baik loh".

Sepertinya, e-mail yang ketiga itu membuat Naruto merinding.

Dengan sabar, Naruto membalas e-mail itu satu-persatu. Tapi, pada saat dia sedang asyik membalas e-mail, tiba-tiba ada e-mail penting masuk ke inboxnya.

**From: Uchiha_Teme  
**

**To: You  
**

**Message: Naruto, ini aku Sasuke. Ini adalah e-mail pribadiku yang tak pernah kupublikasikan. Kalau ingin menghubungiku, lewat e-mail ini saja. Oh ya, kau harus siap-siap. Karena malam ini, aku mau mengajakmu kesebuah tempat.**

**PS: Jangan protes. Pokoknya, siap-siap saja.**

"Huu~uh, mau kemana sih?? Dasar teme. Tapi… nama e-mailnya keren juga. Hahaha" ucapnya sendiri. Karena menerima e-mail dari Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk offline dan bersiap-siap seperti yang disuruh oleh Sasuke.

_---Apple Tea---_

"Mau apa, teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya diam, terpaku didepan pintu apartemen dengan eloknya. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat pada tubuh Naruto.

Mengapa? Tentu saja…

Dengan balutan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, air yang menetes dari leher hingga punggungnya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar takjub.

Sekaligus _tidak tahan_…

--

"Mmm, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki apartementnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, mendorong Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Memeluknya, dengan lumayan kasar.

"Ap..apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?!?!" Naruto mulai panik. Kini, pintu apartemennya tertutup rapat, Sasuke menyeringai dengan penuh kenistaan.

"Sebaiknya, diam, dan nikmati" ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Itu berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar, seakan merasakan atmosfer yang diciptakan oleh seekor ular yang sedang melilitnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke memang sedang _melilitnya_…

"Sas…ukh, ah…" desahan itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Tangannya yang bebas itu digunakan untuk perbuatan terkutuk. _Membangunkan _sesuatu ditubuh Naruto. Dibelainya, lalu dililit oleh jari jemarinya. Dengan lihai, dan lembut.

Padahal, _benda_ itu masih tertutup kain handuk yang tipis.

"Penganggu" decak Sasuke kesal. Disingkirkannya handuk putih itu, dan membuat tubuh Naruto terlihat dengan jelas. Apalagi, pada bagian yang sangat diincar oleh Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke!! Mm, aah~" erang Naruto tiba-tiba. Kepala _bendanya_ dibelai secara perlahan, itu membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Tapi, itu membuat Sasuke makin bersemangat. Apalagi, bagian _itu_ sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit _cairan_.

Yeah, memang benar. Sasuke tak membangkitkannya secara _istimewah_. Secara tiba-tiba saja dia menyerang Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, belum 'dimanjakan' saja sudah tegang begini. Bagaimana kalau dia tambahkan _servis tanpa ampun_ miliknya?? Yakinlah, Naruto tak akan pernah tahan.

"Naruto, maaf, aku belum lakukan _pemanasan _ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu??" tanya Sasuke. Atau, lebih tepatnya, _Menggoda _ Naruto. Naruto hanya pasrah, toh walaupun dia menjawab 'tidak' itu tak akan ada pengaruhnya. Pasti tetap dilakukan.

Sasuke mulai mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan. Mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalahmelumat. Lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, namun tetap saja, Sasuke menang. Setelah bosan berkutat dengan mulut Naruto, Sasuke beralih menyerang dibagian leher. Mengecup, menghisap, lalu menggigitnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah tanpa ampun. Apalagi, pada saat sebuah tonjolan kecil itu diraih bibir Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Aaah~, nggh… shh~"

Seakan selalu bosan dengan permainan kecil yang dia buat, Sasuke berpindah lagi ketempat sensitif. Sebuah bulatan kecil yang berwarna kecoklatan, mengeras. Membuat Sasuke benar-benar panas. Dikecup, lalu dihisap perlahan. Terus begitu, bergantian anatar kiri dan kanan.

"Nnghh, cu…cukup, kumo –ah!" erang Naruto tak kuasa menahan sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai, dan meraih sesuatu dibawah sana. Suhu semakin panas, mereka berdiri disana dengan melakukan perbuatan yang tak bermoral.

"Kkhh…Kau curang, ah! Pakaian… mu, mm…masih leng –ah!" ucap Naruto tertatih-tatih. Sekan mengerti perkataan Naruto, Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaiannya tanpa tersisah sedikitpun. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua tak memakai benda yang dapat menghalangi mereka lagi.

"Mau ke jenjang _lebih_ lanjut?" goda Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah, saat dirinya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Kepunyaannya dan Sasuke saling beradu, membuat meerka sedikit mendesah. Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam dapur, dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Kok, kesini?" tanya Naruto yang telah didudukkan di _mini bar_ yang berada didapurnya. Sasuke hanya diam, sembari menuju lemari es. Dia mengambil sebotol yogurt yang Naruto yakini, yogurt itu berasa stroberi.

Seakan mengerti, Naruto memosisikan dirinya dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya, dan mengangkat sedikit bokongnya, agar terlihat jelas _lubang_ yang tersembunyi itu.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Disekitar 3 buah jarinya terdapat cairan yogurt itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan berwajah seperti orang yang lemah. Itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Good boy" kata Sasuke sembari memasukan satu jarinya kedalam diri Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto mengerang sejadi-jadinya, dan menjambak keras rambut hitam Sasuke. Itu membuat wajah mereka berdua bertatapan, dan mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Setidaknya, itu membuat Naruto agak tenang, ketika jari Sasuke yang kedua menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya.

Jari ketiga mulai masuk. Sasuke terus berusaha membuat Naruto tidak kesakitan, perlahan tapi pasti, setengah jari ketiga Sasuke masuk. Naruto terus mendapatkan manjaan dari Sasuke, dibibir, didadanya-pun juga. Dia hanya menahan erangannya, dan terus menjambak rambut Sasuke.

…Dan, masuk seluruhnya. Ketiga jari itu digantikan oleh benda milik Sasuke.

"AAKKHH!! Pelan-pelan, temee~" rengek Naruto. Sasuke hanya membelai rambut Naruto perlahan, dan membisikkan, "Bila Sakit, katakan" dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Hantam. Tarik. Hantam. Tarik. Hantam. Ulur. Terus begitu, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, tanpa terhenti sedikitpun.

"Te..terus Sasuke! Lebih dalam, akh!!" erang Naruto. Tentu saja, itu membuat semangat Sasuke makin tinggi.

"Sasukee…" desahnya. Sauke makin gila akan suaranya itu.

"Sasuke…"

"_Sasu_..."

"_Sas_…"

"_Ss_…"

--

"SASUKEEE!!! HALLO? ADA ORANG?!?!?!?" teriak Naruto. Sasuke terlonjak, kaget. Ternyata, apa yang dia rasakan itu hanya fantasinya saja. Sial. Hanya itu yang ada diotaknya.

"Kenapa melamun didepan pintu sih??! Ayo masuk!" maki Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ternyata, Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap. Hahah, lucu sekali, seorang Uchiha mempunyai fantasi yang lumayan mesum.

Yeah, mudah-mudahan saja, fantasinya itu akan _terlaksana _lain waktu…

**_To be Continued…_**

_---Apple Tea---_

(1) Diwaktu yang sama pada saat Naruto di apartement Takoraki.

**Mixmiu: Wkakakak!! Pada kejebak? Atau… udah pada ngeduga, kalau itu Cuma fantasi?? Ahahah, entahlah… *dilempar ke kandang macan***

**Maaf ya, plotnya kebanyakan. Soalnya, gitu lah… *ga je***

**Yak, ini dia balasan review!!**

**Nazuki Kyouru**

Yah, inilah apdetannya ^^

Wess, NARU-chanKU?? Naruto punya situ? Baru tau saya… *mikir*

*Manggil Sasu* Woi!! Ga usah bunuh tetangga, potong ayamku aje!! xD

Yah, mungkin pairing SasuNaru itu sudah melekat didunia Yaoi Naruto kali yak? xD

Makasih dah ripiu!! xD

**lovely lucifer**

Hehehe, saya juga ngerasa gitu senpai… *senyum curiga ke Fugaku* -dipenggal Fugaku-

Tengs udah mau ripiu, dan ini apdetannya!! xD

PS: Kapan-kapan deh, senpai… ^^

**Yamashita Kumiko**

Gak cocok ya?? =( *mikir*

Justru yang malah ancur itu OroNaru!! Itu gak banget!! *misuh2*

*ngacungin ketapel* weist, jangan marah senpai!! Pizza-nya lagi dimasak!! xD

Ini apdetannya!! Makasih udah mao ripiu!! ^^

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**

Muehehehe, sejak chap 2 ada… xD *digorok*

Sai gak pernah dikacangin kok. Hanya dianggurin. *sama aja!*

Lemon?? Udah noh, diatas meja. Siap DIMINUM!! Xd

Makasih, emang Miu belum sempat edit itu. Makanya, banyak misstypo-nya.

Ini apdetannya, dan makasih dah ripiu!! ^0^

**Sefa-sama**

Wah2, Naru itu banyak beudh ya Semenya?? *mikir*

Wahaha, rata-rata pada kesel ma Pein ma Hidan ya?? Jadi takut… *pasang tampang takut*

Sama!! Aku juda dah mid!! Ayo berjuang!! *kalo dah mid, berjuang apa lagi?*

Makasih dah ripiu!!! ^^

**YAOIFreakZ-NS**

Gak mungkin aku kasih ijin Kakashi nge-rep Naru!! Gak bakal!! xD

Makasih dah muji… *emang itu pujian?!?!*

**Dangdutan**

Sebenernya Miu juga gak terima, Huwaaa… *lebay*

Makasih udah muji fic jelekku ini… Btw, emang umur Sana berapa??

Ini apdetannya, maaf lama ^^ makasih dah ripiu!! =D

**The Red Sox**

Sama2 kak ^^

Yah, aku kan write more about it semua!! xD *english ancur*

PS: Beneran kak?? Waah~ ditunggu!!

Makasih dah ripiu, kak Enta!! *dadah*

**.hAruHi-kAoRu.**

Saya juga senang senpai!! xD *nari hawaii*

Senaaaang, melihat Naru dirape!! xD *dirasengan*

Inilah pertemuannya!! Muahahahah xD

Ini apdetannya!! Permintaan maaf diterima, makasih dah ripiu!! ^^

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Yah, begitulah Yuki-senpai *ngangguk2*

Yah, well, kakak adek yang berjiwa petualang itu keren kan'? Bisa menyimpan kenangan begituuu mendaaaaaaaaalam. xD

Soal itu? Ahahah, tentu saja itu… TIDAK BENAR!!! Entah darimana saya dapet legenda itu, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran itu. Daripada pake legenda yang basi, mending ngarang aja!! Ya gak?? *tos-tosan ma dinding* yah, soal semua tokohnya makanan, itu karena saya ngetiknya pada saat KELAPARAN. Jadinya, gitu deeeh~ xD

Yah, senpai kan memang cantik ^^ *pada saat itu*

Woah, bener dah. Banyak banget yang dendem ma Pe'in dan Hidan!! Jadi takuuuuuuut *mundur 3 meter*

Yah, sebenernya Kakashi Cuma disuruh Fugaku doang… ^^

Ini apdetannya!! Makasih dah ripiu =D

PS: Sama-Sama :D

**KuroNezumi**

Iya. ^^

Wah, kayaknya pada ngebahas itu ya?? Hadooehh… *geleng2 gak habis pikir*

Ini apdetanya!! Makasih dah ripiu yah!! ^0^

**Kayaknya cukup. Buat yang review chap.1-nya telat, maaf, gak dibales disini. Ini hanya khusus chap 2 ^^**

**Mohon review yah!! Saya butuh review… Ini-pun bisa nulis Lemon gara-gara Minum Freash Tea Frutcy LEMON… xD**

**Thanks to Reader and Reviewer. And Thanks to Fresh Tea Frutcy Lemon. xD  
**

**Review, don't Flame anything. ^0^/**

**Kilik kotak dibawah ini… xD**


End file.
